Picking Up the Pieces
by drops of jelly
Summary: We take people for granted a lot, especially those we treasure most. Let’s not wait for the day when it’s too late to tell them, ‘I love you’. -MilesxFran
1. Prologue

I was inspired to make this story after I drew a random MilesxFran picture.

xD

I hope this will be a good story.

-drops of jelly

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

"THE END"

This story actually truly begins at the part where Franziska von Karma dies.

The story is after all... about how one man realizes his biggest mistake, and how he deeply wishes to turn back the hands of time and make things better.

But then it had to turn out badly.

It's not just how we work so hard so we wouldn't fall down. It's also how we pick up the pieces and stand back up.

**Prologue**

-Miles Edgeworth's Office-

March 24 8:13 AM

"Please make it quick, I'm very busy today." Miles Edgeworth continued to sign a mountain of paperwork, and continued checking new email as well.

"You don't have to listen to me longer than five minutes. I'm just here to tell you that..." Franziska von Karma cleared her throat.

"Yes?" Miles directed his gaze onto her. Their eyes met, which irritated Franziska a little.

"I'm leaving for Germany today. I don't think I'll be back in a while." She said it as if she was NEVER going to come back at all.

"... Do whatever you want. Don't get into trouble." Edgeworth's way of saying 'go for it but take care of yourself'

Apparently, Franziska's "Miles Edgeworth Analytical Skills" weren't good despite the number of years they grew up with each other.

"Hah, even when I say I won't come back in a while, I can't expect anything from you." She coldly said, then walked out of his office.

"Sigh..." Miles stood up and walked out of his office to go after her.

He had just heard the lift's bell ring, and heard its doors close with Franziska in it.

Meanwhile, another lift's door opened and out came Detective Gumshoe with a box of more paperwork.

"Oh! Good morning Mr. Edgeworth! Ms. Von Karma just left for the airport huh? I heard she wasn't going to be back in a long time... I wonder why." Gumshoe sighed in relief. No butt-whipping in a while.

"Maybe she just needs a vacation." Miles said as they both walked into his office.

"I heard she's been working her head off. Ema said she's been taking case after case after case, without any rest. I wonder what's really wrong." Gumshoe placed the box of paperwork on his desk.

"I'll call her after she arrives." Miles sighed.

"It must be difficult to be a brother to that kind of woman, right Sir?"

"Well... No. It's stressful, but not difficult. She almost had no one to turn to after all. She's just like me. I know how painful being alone is." He began to pull out the paperwork from the boxes, and put on his reading glasses.

"You sure are lucky to have friends like Mr. Wright and Harry Butz." Gumshoe smiled.

"It's Larry, Detective." Edgeworth corrected him for the nth time every time he spoke of him.

"Haha, right Sir. I'll return to my desk now." Gumshoe turned to leave.

"........." Miles paused for a moment. He was worried about her after all.

The day swiftly went by, and Miles had finally reached home at seven.

-Miles Edgeworth's House-

March 24 10:30 PM

Miles Edgeworth sat on his bed and took his phone handset. He was going to make a long distance call.

_She must be already home_. He thought.

*ring ring*

"Gut Morgen, von Karma Residence." The butler, with his heavy German accent greeted.

"Bertram, it's Miles. Is Franziska home?"

"The Lady has not returned. She did not tell any of us that she would come back here. Did she have plans?" Bertram inquired.

Miles' phone started to ring.

"Wait a second. This might as well be her." Miles told the butler.

"Hello?" Edgeworth answered.

"Edgeworth! Turn on to Channel 45!" Phoenix's was alarmed.

"The news?" Miles, as confused as ever, after putting Bertram on loudspeaker, turned to the said channel.

"_8:30 AM Flight 1547xx, departed from LAX, Los Angeles, destination LHR, London Heathrow Airport has crashed into a mountainous area near Central England. There was a sudden turbulence, and the airplane was not able to avoid the minor crash. This crash was not too severe. Most of the passengers, including the pilots had survived, but have been severely injured. Two bodies of passengers could not be found however, and now are most likely dead."_

"Wright... What are you trying to say, making me watch this news?!" Miles asked.

"Edgeworth, I thought you knew that Franziska left just this morning?" Phoenix replied.

"She told me she was leaving for Germany!" he said, furiously, with fear in his tone.

"She... didn't tell you she was headed for England?" Phoenix was surprised.

Why did she lie to Miles Edgeworth, of all people?

Miles Edgeworth on the other hand was shocked and couldn't believe Phoenix.

"Is everything alright, Sir Miles?" Bertram asked.

"Bertram... She flew to England... On that 8:30 AM Flight on the World News..." Miles muttered his voice cold and shivering.

"Oh, my word... No! I'm sure the Lady is alright!" Bertram began to worry as well.

"_These two bodies were declared missing and most likely dead: Mr. Gino Vegas, and Ms. Franziska von Karma. As of now, the search teams are not having any luck finding them."_

"No.... No...." Miles murmured to himself.

"Edgeworth... I'm... I'm so sorry..." Phoenix said to him.

"Thank you... Wright." He hung up.

"The Mistress... What will we do without her? Sir Miles!" Bertram was heavily saddened at her loss.

"...No... I won't believe any of it... No... NO!" Miles Edgeworth broke down and began to sob to himself, in the silence of his dim-lit room.

To be continued...

O-o-O

I hope you guys like it! I'd love it if you'd drop a review! xD

-drops of jelly


	2. What Hurts More

Thank you very much for reading the prologue of this story.

This chapter is actually the beginning of the real story. Enjoy.

I'd love reviews, any kind of reviews. I am an author, seeking to learn and grow after all. xD

-drops of jelly

_*Note that some places mentioned below are fictional, for disclaimer purposes_

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**ONE**

"I understand what is happening, Mr. Edgeworth, but I simply cannot accept this resignation letter." Ms. Lana Skye his superior, once again in many years had to refuse the second resignation letter he turned in.

"She needs me, Ms. Skye." He said, in a pleading tone.

". . . . . ." Lana looked into his eyes. He was serious about all this.

Resigning his position as High Prosecutor, just to go around London looking for a dead body? Not what Lana Skye thinks what Miles Edgeworth would normally have in mind.

"Four months. If you still do not want to return, then we'll talk about your resignation." She slid his envelope across towards him.

"Ms. Skye?" Miles was awestruck. He was never given a four-month period to think about a resignation... Heck, no one normally does get one.

"You heard what I said." She icily looked into his eyes.

"The work, the cases, the paperwork, isn't the Police Department and Prosecutors' Office extremely busy? These months are in peak season."

"I do not plan to lose an asset to work like you, and nor do I plan to let you screw up by not letting you go. Now leave." She sighed into a gentle smile. She knew the fear of losing a loved one after all.

"Yes... 'maam." He bowed slightly, then left the room. (Japanese reference)

When he entered his office, he found Kay sitting on the couch.

"Mr. Edgeworth... I heard about what happened to Ms. von Karma." She stood up, looking worried as ever.

"Long time no see, Kay." He greeted her while preparing some tea.

"I... don't believe she's dead you know." She turned to him, his back facing her.

"Neither do I."

"See? I knew it. She alive out there somewhere. She should be!" there was a gleam of hope in her eyes.

Miles smiled sadly as he set the teacups on the table.

"You're going to go after her, aren't you Mr. Edgeworth?" she smiled at him.

He looked at her gently.

"Then, this will be of use for you."

"Nusumi-chan?... It's your tool for crime scene analysis... Are you sure you're going to let me use this? How about your job?" he accepted the gadget.

"I go about my job often not using Nusumi-chan. I'll be okay. You have to find her. I don't want to think that a minor plane crash took her life." She looked serious this time.

"Thank you. This will be a lot of help in looking for her." He smiled.

"You'll have to pull a few strings again to investigate the scene, huh?"

"Yes, I think I will have to." He placed the gadget inside his briefcase.

"I'll wait for your return. Contact me if you need anything." She stood up and took her leave.

"Thank you, Kay." He said as she closed the door.

*vibrate*

"My phone... oh a text message from Wright." He picked up his silver phone and opened the mail.

_I called up an old client who lives in London. She knew about the incident and did her own investigations. She found an old couple who just came from Hampshire. The old couple saw a woman around Franziska's age, with the same hair color, hair length and body built. Drop by the office, she's going to fax in the address with the pictures._

"I have a day left before the flight. I guess I'll drop by." He turned off the lights then exited his office.

-Wright and Co. Law Offices-

March 25 5:30 PM

"My friend lives in Derbyshire, but she met with the old couple who came from Hampshire. They found out about her search of Franziska and gave her some useful information. She just couldn't go to Hampshire since she was tied up with her work." Phoenix waited for the fax machine to finish printing.

"The two places are much too far for her own good anyway, and I'd prefer to find Franziska myself." Edgeworth was skimming through some old Steel Samurai manga.

"Here it is, the place where they spotted her." Phoenix handed him the bond paper with directions and a contact number.

"Thank you Wright." Edgeworth took one last sip of his tea and stood up.

"Best of luck in finding her. Life is sad without Franziska." Phoenix laughed.

"Rare to hear that from one of her frequent whip victims." He chuckled.

-Los Angeles International Airport-

March 26 6:30 PM

"Ten hours... It wouldn't be so bad..." Miles Edgeworth was a nervous wreck. He didn't get a wink of sleep from the past two days thinking of what could have happened to Franziska.

Of course, he hid those nervous feelings.

O-o-o-O

First and foremost, he wanted to confirm if she was still alive. He went to the crash site, not too far from where he was.

The commotion was mostly gone. There were no press on sight, and the police were not too many. Miles presented his identification, then the security personnel let him in.

The airplane was not crushed into smithereens but the damage on it was something one couldn't simply overlook.

There, he switched on Nusumi-san.

From his investigation and survey of the scene, nobody had really died, two were just missing. He believed Franziska to be alive since the scene gave the possibility.

He went on to immediately search for her, following his only lead.

A personal driver met up with him and drove him over to Hampshire for about more than an hour.

-Stockbridge, Hampshire-

March 26 1:00 PM

He settled his things in a local guesthouse, then put on his coat and began his search.

He went to the address indicated on the faxed message. He found nobody at the sight; it seemed to be an abandoned theatre. Although a janitor still went there to clean up.

"Excuse me, sir. May I ask you a few questions?" Miles spoke as politely as ever to the janitor in his sixties.

"Yes. How can I help you, my good man?" the janitor spoke to him with a smile.

"Have you seen a lady with short light blue hair around here?" he showed the janitor a picture of Franziska.

"Hmm, I think I saw her once, although she had quite a different expression on her face. I saw her just yesterday." The janitor replied.

Edgeworth's face lit up.

"Do you know where she could be right now?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure, but I saw her biking around the village today."

_Biking around? Village? Is this really Franziska_? He thought.

"Thank you very much, sir." Edgeworth bowed.

"Oh, pleasure's all mine." The man smiled.

Miles Edgeworth dashed towards the village where Franziska might be staying at.

In that sea of people he found her shadow, and her blue hair. He began to chase it, desperately.

He couldn't afford to let her get away this time.

"WAIT!" he screamed, some people have stopped to look, but he didn't care.

The blue haired woman stopped her bike and turned to face him.

Not only was she riding a bike. She was wearing a white turtleneck blouse with khaki pants that fit her legs perfectly, and sported on some pure white sneakers. She had a red cap and red apron on her and her bike had a basket of daffodils in it.

She lifted her cap a little and brushed away her fringe to see the man more clearly.

Miles, in turn saw the woman's features more clearly.

It was indeed her, or someone to looks too much like her.

"Franziska... Wait..." Miles huffed, as he walked towards her.

". . . . ." she remained speechless as she looked at him approach her.

It must be her. She has bandages on her face and neck after all.

He held her tight on that village square they were standing on.

"I... I thought I lost you! I'm... so sorry." He sighed. He didn't understand how and why he could express these kinds of feelings, especially towards her.

He must have been scared to lose another one he treasured so much. He felt utter despair when he lost his family, he wouldn't want to lose someone who was nearly family to him for so many years.

The woman in his arms shivered, and her breathing alternated. He felt the cold of her breath on his ear as he still hadn't let go. He felt her heart beat to a slow, calm yet heavy rhythm.

"Sir... May I know who you are?" she inquired, hesitantly.

He was too glad to hear her fluid, melodic voice yet, he was puzzled to hear those words from her at the same time.

"Franziska? Don't you remember me?" he pulled away and held her shoulders.

The people around them continued to watch. After all this sight of a handsome young man and a pretty young woman embracing so emotionally on the village square was quite rare.

"Fran... Franziska?... My name is Alyssa..." her face was confused.

"I... don't understand..." Miles was surprised.

"I don't remember... I don't remember. I'm sorry..." she appeared to be suffering a pain only she knew. Her head and eyes were hurting.

"Listen, I don't want to play charades, or other mind games with you, so..."

"Alyssa! Are you alright, dear?" an old woman ran over to her side.

"Alyssa, did this man do any harm to you?" a man around three years elder than her, fairly good-looking in his blonde, English glory, with his posh, English accent asked Franziska... or Alyssa.

"No. But I think he knows about me." She looked at Miles with inquiring eyes; such lost eyes.

"Son, how about we talk inside the house?" the kind old lady asked Edgeworth.

Edgeworth simply nodded, still confused.

O-o-O-o-O

It was a house with a lovely flower shop on the first floor, and a flower farm at the back.

The kind old lady led Miles to their cozy living room.

"Joy, I'll prepare afternoon tea and snacks!" Alyssa cheerfully told the old lady.

"Thank you, dear!" she smiled brightly, then motioned to Edgeworth to take a seat on the white, rosal-patterned sofa.

"Where is the other..." Edgeworth looked at the old lady.

"Oh, Eduard? He's off delivering those daffodils for Alyssa. He tends to get overprotective of her ever since he found her two days ago.

"Two days ago?" Miles was curious.

"Anyway, my name is Joy Redwood. You are?"

"Miles Edgeworth, Madame." He stood, knelt and kissed her hand politely.

"My, my, what a gentleman." She smiled warmly.

"Here's your tea, Joy,... Sir." Alyssa placed down the cups in ease, then began serving the boiling tea.

She was nervous, strangely around Miles. She had difficulty in pouring the tea directly into the glass, until she felt Miles' hand on hers.

"Please let me do it." He smiled, gently and politely.

"Thank you." She handed him the teapot.

Joy watched the two look into each other's eyes. She knew there was more to Alyssa and this man than meets the eye.

"I'll tend to the garden outside in a while." She said, shyly as she opened the back door.

"Come back inside when it gets too chilly, okay?" Joy said.

"Yes, I will Joy." She smiled.

"So... Do you know who Alyssa is?" Joy looked at Miles.

"I think she is the one I am searching for." His eyes looked sad.

"Eduard said he found her in a hospital, and she had no relatives to go to. No one was able to identify who she is. They found her critically injured, with no belongings, and when she came to; she couldn't remember who she was." Joy said.

"I am sure she is the one I am looking for. Please allow me to take her back with me." Miles was convinced he had found Franziska.

"I can't just hand over the child to anyone you know. I can't immediately trust you." Joy sipped her tea and picked up one of the butter biscuits.

Edgeworth sighed.

"Eduard... Such a reckless child, and yet with a heart of gold. He couldn't leave Alyssa alone. He convinced the physicians to let him take care of her. The physicians had to send her somewhere after all.

"I see. I have him to thank then." Edgeworth looked through the window to see Alyssa plucking the roses in full bloom.

"Well, you are better than nothing, and Alyssa needs to find herself." Joy explained to Miles about Alyssa's condition of amnesia.

"I'm... going to bring her back... I swear..." he had a painful expression on his face, as if he was dealing with DL-6 once again.

"Thank you, Miles. What Alyssa needs most is comfort and love." Joy looked at Alyssa through the window as well.

Miles listened to her.

"Although Eduard showers her with so much kindness everyday, Alyssa is still suffering inside... That hollow space in her heart, a kind of loneliness none of us could understand... The poor child wishes to regain every lost memory, but she's also afraid of finding it all out as well."

"She thought, 'maybe fate had a reason for erasing everything and making her start anew'. She also thought that maybe she had left many people she loved and have hurt them. She can't bear all of that pain by herself, Miles." Joy had a tender look in her eyes.

"... Joy. Franziska... I mean Alyssa... does not have a reason to be afraid of who she really is. I will show her that." Miles had a very concerned look in his eyes.

"By first glance... I knew you are a good man. Please, save her. And when her heart is ready, you can take her back." Joy smiled.

"Thank you... Joy." Miles smiled back, then stood up.

He opened the back door, to find her sitting among the flowers.

She got her face a little dirty, yet the rose blush on her white cheeks remained. Her hair was wet from a little sweat and stuck to her cheeks, down to her upper neck.

She was smiling so cheerfully, basking in the mild English afternoon sunlight.

Watching her there, Miles began to miss her.

As he slowly approached her, he learned then and there one important thing.

_**What is worse than losing someone you love is being forgotten by that person.**_

To be continued...

O-o-O-o-O

And this story does not include evil old ladies anymore. LOL

I hope that my efforts were good enough to satisfy you.

I'd love it if you'd drop a review! Thank you very much.

-drops of jelly


	3. What Can Console

I felt really happy thinking about this chapter's plot. It's just full of sweetness!

My vacation's almost up. I hope I'll be able to finish this story before my next term starts.

-drops of jelly

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

*Applies to all GyakuSai references, and all song titles and lyrics and artist names mentioned below.

**TWO**

"_Aren't you supposed to be studying?" ten year-old Franziska entered seventeen-year old Miles Edgeworth's room as if it was her own._

"_I'm... resting my head Franziska." He leaned his head on the head rest of his desk chair and closed his eyes. He had been studying all day._

_Normally, he would be mind-boggled over Advanced Calculus or Physics as a high-school student, but he was no ordinary high-school student._

_He was a high-school student whose guardian was Manfred von Karma, which implies that he would be cramming all kinds of law books in his head._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked, his eyes still closed._

"_I can't study in my room." She answered._

"_Why not? There's enough lighting, the temperature's right..."_

"_I... don't feel like studying!" she closed her eyes and quickly said it as if it was a crime and did want to be caught saying it._

_Miles simply smiled to himself._

_Then he heard the sound of a song playing._

"_Is that my radio?" he asked._

"_You don't mind... do you? You are still resting." She was lying on her stomach on his well-made bed, resting her chin on the end table where the radio was placed._

"_...No. It's okay." He said._

"_Isn't this song kind of old? Why do they still play this?" Franziska chuckled upon hearing _Ronan Keating's All Over Again_._

"_It was just made three years ago. It's not that old." He said._

"_Well, you're saying that because you're old too!" she giggled._

"_Oh c'mon. I'm not that old. At least I'm more mature than you are." He smiled._

_She stuck out her tongue childishly at him._

"_Anyway... I like the girl's voice. I wish I could sing like her." She smiled._

"_Do you even understand the song? It's all in English. Your vocabulary still isn't that completely wide." He swiveled his chair, facing her._

"_... I understand enough, thank you very much!" she pouted._

"_Then tell me what the song's about." He smirked._

"_It's... a love song." She blushed._

"_What kind of love song? What is it about?"_

"_It's... about falling in love all over again." She tried to put together as much sensible words as she understood._

"_All over again, huh..." he slowly fluttered his eyes open._

"_I know you like this song too. It's on your Most Played list on your mp3 player, fool." She laughed._

"_Teenagers..." he shook his head._

"_You are a teenager too, Miles Edgeworth!" Franziska pointed her index finger at him._

"_No. I am an adolescent, according to my psychology book." He corrected her._

"_Not according to MY book." She smiled, as if she won over him in that argument._

_They both laughed and listened to the song together in a comfortable silence._

O-o-O-o-O

Miles sat among the flowers just right beside Franziska, or Alyssa.

"Hey." He greeted her, while looking at the blooming sweat pea flowers.

"Hello..." her German-American accent was still there.

"You seem to like taking care of the flowers..."

"Ever since I came here, I loved to take care of them." She reached out to touch a pink rose's petals.

"You didn't really take this much pleasure with flowers before." He teasingly chuckled.

"How could I not have? I must have been such a miserable person missing out on all this beauty!" she smiled, and tried to pick the pink rose.

"You.... had your troubles, but you weren't miserable." He smiled gently.

"I guess so. I had a lot of people around me, did I?"

"Yes... Yes you did."

"I had no reason to be miserable if the people around me were somehow like you."

"Thank you." That was all he could say.

"No... I should be the one thanking you... for coming all the way here to look for me."

"I... had to. I couldn't go back without finding you." He looked deeply into her pearl blue eyes.

And she looked deeply into his softened gray eyes.

She felt as if she was going to melt, looking into his soul like that.

She didn't understand it, but she knew, that he was one of the warmest people she had come to know.

She thought about her loss of memories again.

Maybe she lost them so that she could start over, and make things right... Maybe she was given another chance, another shot with the people of her past.

"Are you getting cold?" he placed his coat on her.

"Thank you..." she huffed, and shyly looked at him.

"Would you like to go back inside?" he asked.

"Not yet... I have to pick some flowers for your room." She reached out to pick some white calla lily, some lavender stems, peach rose buds and peach roses in full bloom.

"My room?" the expression on his face had a mixture of happiness and uncertainty.

"Joy asked me to prepare a room for you. You did come a long way right? And besides, it's better to stick to people you know rather than staying in a lonely house." She tried to pluck another peach rose.

"Ouch..." she placed her bloodied index finger in her little mouth.

"Are you alright?"

"Oh, it's nothing..." she blushed.

"Here, let me see that." He held out his hand.

It was a little red spot on her white finger.

"We should go back inside now." He laughed.

"I can wash this here." She smiled, and opened the faucet.

She let the water run through her finger for a while, then she grinned and covered part of the faucet, causing the flowing water to squirt at Miles.

"H-hey!" he cried. He was about to get mad, but looking at her adorable, innocent expression, he sighed, smiled and took the nearest water spray and began to spray at her as well.

She laughed as she grabbed the hose and began to soak him.

He continued to run from where Franziska was aiming at. He hid behind a wall, and when she passed by, he held her by the waist and took the hose away from her and decided to get back at her by wetting her too.

They continued to laugh and play until 5:30

They sat on the porch.

"Let's go back inside, Franzi-, Alyssa." He shook his head rapidly, trying to rid the water droplets on them.

Franziska laughed.

"You look just like Pess." She blurted.

"...." he smiled, then took her in his warm, wet arms.

"Pess... You remember her?" he was happy.

"I saw a dog in my dream last night. She was adorable, and I named her Pess... I don't know why." She closed her eyes.

"It's going to be alright... We'll take this little by little. I'll bring you back for sure." He shyly pulled away.

He realized that he had become much more affectionate... as if trying to make up for all those years he wasn't... His friends loved him, and he was taught to love. He was just afraid.

But now when he was about to lose someone, he had to overcome his fears and love like he was loved.

"Pess..." she smiled, staring into space. Her eyes sure looked distant.

"We're going to catch a cold like this." He pulled her up. They went back inside.

"Alyssa, what happened? You're all wet!" Eduard opened a cupboard and handed them both towels.

She smiled, as if she knew nothing of what happened.

"You were playing with the hose again? And you even got our guest wet!" he laughed, looking at Miles.

"Sorry about the confusion earlier, sir. I was quite impolite. My name's Eduard Redwood." He held out his hand, and Edgeworth shook it.

"Miles Edgeworth, pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Redwood."

"Please, call me Eduard." He smiled.

"Ed, is dinner ready?" Franziska asked, wiping her wet blue hair.

"Oh in a while, Poppy. It'll be roast beef and Yorkshire pudding and apple-banana pie tonight, with mashed potatoes." he winked at her.

"Mmm. Good! I'll go get changed then." She ran upstairs.

_Poppy? Wow_. Miles thought.

O-o-O-o-O

"How was the delivery, Eduard?" Joy asked her son while she sliced up her roast beef.

"Oh, Mrs. Nottingfield loved the daffodils. Alyssa did pick the right color combination!" he smiled, then took a bite of his Yorkshire pudding.

"It's only been a day then, and you recovered so quickly! How are your injuries now anyway, dear?" Joy turned to Franziska.

"The wounds are healing, thanks to your medicine Joy." She replied.

"It's been the toughest two days of your life indeed. You just came from the hospital two days ago, and you even lost your memories. How could you easily get up and work? I didn't really expect you to help around this much." Joy was very pleased with Franziska.

"I didn't want to be a burden to both of you, and I wanted to help around 'cause you both make me feel so much at home." Franziska drank some water.

"We're glad to hear that. You can stay here as long as you want, don't forget that." Eduard looked at her kindly.

"Thank you very much." Franziska smiled back at him.

Miles kept silent.

"You too, Miles. You can stay with us as long as you want. Don't be shy alright, son?" Joy was delighted to have him over.

"Thank you, Joy, Eduard." He smiled politely.

"Oh, bother! Don't be such a stiff old lad! I'm glad that I finally have a drinking buddy." Eduard laughed, talking to Miles.

"It'll be my pleasure, Eduard."

"Well, Miles, I'm sure you have a lot of stories to tell. Pray, tell us what you do for a living." Joy passed him a glass of white wine.

"I work at the Los Angeles Prosecutors' Office." He replied.

"Oh! So, you sir, are a lawyer?" Eduard chimed.

"Yes, I'm a state prosecutor."

"Amazing! I myself am still studying Psychology. I'm trying to get a PhD in Clinical." Eduard was glad to talk about school.

"That's a good choice. You could help a lot of people." Miles complimented him.

"Yes, and it makes dealing with Alyssa easier. Since I study a lot about people, I can understand, even just a little about how she feels." He directed his eyes towards Franziska.

Miles couldn't help but arch an eyebrow. Thank God no one saw that.

"Alright, who's up for pie?" Joy sang, bringing in the fresh out from the oven dish.

Everyone fell silent, smiled and raised their pie forks.

"Oh you kids are just so adorable." Joy blushed as she sliced and served for each of them.

"So, you're a lawyer, Mr. Edgeworth? How's it like?" Franziska asked.

"I get to study and investigate some cases then I help the police put criminals in jail through court procedures." He felt as ridiculous as if he was teaching Manfred von Karma Prosecution 101.

"Sounds fun, but seems like a tiring, boring job." Franziska gulped down some of her fresh milk.

_Oh boy_... Miles thought, and he turned a little pale.

"What kind of crimes do you often deal with, Miles?" Eduard asked.

"Murder, or theft, or both." He replied.

"So you visit crime scenes?!" he shuddered at the thought.

"Yes, a lot. I got used to it though. My job does cover a lot of ground." He ate a forkful of pie.

"Oh, will you stop talking about gruesome things at the dinner table, boys?" Joy poured more fresh milk into Franziska's empty glass.

"Silly! We weren't talking about anything gruesome, right Miles?" Eduard laughed.

"No, we weren't." He chuckled.

"But you were getting there......... Mr. Edgeworth." Franziska pointed her pie fork at him, laughing.

Miles was expecting 'fool' or 'little brother'. But I guess this was Alyssa he was talking to.

"Alright, guilty." Eduard laughed.

Franziska and Miles laughed as well.

O-o-O-o-O

"Oh, c'mon, the night won't certainly be complete without you giving us a special number!" Joy pulled Miles Edgeworth down the stairs.

"But Joy, I told you... I can't sing!" Miles was blushing.

"Oh, we'll see about that! We'll soon be hearing you sing some British rock!" Eduard laughed.

"I do not know any of those songs..." Miles kept shaking his head.

"Oh, don't be such a geek, I know you can sing!" Franziska handed him the microphone.

"I. WILL. NOT. SING." He gave her one of his traditional spine-chilling glares, forgetting her state of memory-loss.

Franziska fell silent, but the next minute, she began to grin and equally glare as fierce as he did.

_Oh, I see you still have the 'glare-factor'_. He thought.

"Oh...... I feel a duet coming on!" Joy laughed and then handed Franziska the extra microphone.

"I get to pick the song!!!" Franziska scanned the thick, huge karaoke book that seemed to have all the songs invented in the world.

"Oh boy... I bet she's going to pick _Mamma Mia_, or _Dancing Queen_ or _Thank You for the Music_ or something!" Eduard laughed until his sides hurt.

"No, I bet it's a _Celine Dion_ song." Joy giggled.

"Oh please, NO!" Edgeworth had 'unpleasant' memories about that stuff, nothing much but a series of lost bets against Larry and Phoenix.

A familiar tune began to play. Joy smiled as Eduard sat next to her.

"This song..." Miles looked at Franziska who flashed a little smile.

_Turn Down the light, Turn up the radio.  
There's a fire in your eyes, and its keeping me warm_

Miles began to sing... nervously, with reservation... But inside he was a little happy. This song...

_Hold on to me like it was yesterday,  
When we both felt our spirits collide_

Franziska sang when her cue came.

Her gentle voice began to make each word so true... Miles had this weird feeling. It disturbed him, so much. He was shaken, in the depths of his soul.

_I remember the moment, being struck down by lightning  
Since the first time I saw your face, and you smiled_

God he felt so disturbed, and every fiber in him is itching to hold her close. He really, really missed her, and wished that he could reach out to her.

His Franziska... the same Franziska who grew up with him, got scolded with him, studied with him, cried on his shoulder, whose shoulder he cried on rarely...

The same Franziska who yells at him, who tries to surpass him, who admires him with her entire soul...

He was being selfish all this time, and even until now.

_What I'm trying to say,  
Is that you are so beautiful  
Let me say it, all over again._

_Coz this time can be like the first time,  
Close your eyes, pretty soon we'll be there  
No man could ever guess what he's feeling,_

_Turn a spark to a flame,  
Make a wish, close your eyes, won't you start all over again._

They continued to sing this song... This special song that they heard once on the radio... Together.

O-o-O

Soon Eduard brought Joy to her room and sent her to bed. He left Miles to take care of Franziska.

They were seated on the same rosal-patterned sofa, with a fair distance from each other.

It was another comfortable silence.

At the same time, it was the same kind of silence that made each person in it seem so distant. It was lonely, yet at the same time, paradoxically consoling.

Miles Edgeworth was suddenly startled and turned his head to look at her.

She apparently had began to shed tears, and no matter how much she tried to wipe them away, and no matter how normal the expression on her face remained,

The tears simply wouldn't stop...

And she didn't know why.

...And Miles couldn't do anything for her.

Never once in his life had he feel any more helpless. It was an unreasonable type of loneliness and despair...

Living in this darkness is truly painful after all.

He read her lips, as she tried to speak to him, but found no voice.

_Please save me..._

To be continued...

O-o-O-o-O

I hope you enjoyed that chapter, and I wish I could update soon!

I'd love it if you'd drop a review! Thank you very much!

-drops of jelly


	4. What Really Is Deep Inside

Since school is starting for me once again, I can't update as soon as I want to. But, I'm trying to find spare time since I'm getting busier, and I have to study a lot of heavy medical books! xO

-drops of jelly

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**THREE**

"Thank you so much for taking good care of me here." Miles bowed politely.

"Oh, please feel free to come back anytime! Mother, Alyssa and I will welcome you with open arms." Eduard smiled, putting an arm around Franziska's shoulders.

"Thank you. I will." He tried to keep a certain tone from seeping out into his speech.

"Miles... Do you have to go?" Joy was all teary-eyed. The sweet old lady became fond of the young man.

"Yes, I have to settle a few things back at the guest house, and I have some work to do as well." He smiled sadly. The old woman was really nice after all. Gone are the few days of milk, ginger and butter cookies or shortcake snacks in the afternoon.

"Come back... alright, Miles Edgeworth?" Franziska stammered.

Edgeworth smiled.

"You're making good progress, Franziska." He noticed that she began to call him by full name once again.

Miles placed his leather bag into the trunk of his black sports car, and he drove off shortly after.

-English Guesthouse, Stockbridge, Hampshire-

April 2 9:20 AM

"She still can't remember anything?" Adrian Andrews was on the brink of tears... From Edgeworth's point of view on the webcam messenger.

"No, apparently not. I thought her case was only a selective amnesia, but she appears to have forgotten everything, and only bits of her memory surface during rare times." Miles sighed.

"Oh, that's terrible! Did you try hitting her head?" Adrian smiled slightly.

"I don't think that will do her any good. Maya and Pearl had the same idea when I couldn't remember this one person." (Reference to Miles Edgeworth Case Files)

"Hmmm... OH! I have just the idea." Adrian smiled brightly as if her new-found idea might work.

"What is it?"

"Make. Her. Hold. **That**." Adrian grinned.

"WHAT?! You mean _that_?!" his face turned blue.

"Yes. _**That**_." She giggled.

"No....!... Wait. It really might work." He crossed his arms, and tapped his index finger on one of his arms.

"Come on! It's as easy as counting one to three!" Adrian was getting ecstatic.

"Oh... That's easier said than done! Letting her get a hold of that is like suicide!" Edgeworth stammered.

"You just have to introduce _that_ to her slowly. You don't need to suddenly shock her." Adrian laughed.

"... You think it'll really work?" he glared straight at screen as if he was going to destroy it with his eyes.

"Of course! She'll remember the feeling holding it. You'll make progress! The heart or mind may not always remember, but the body will!!" she smiled.

"Maybe it is worth a try." Miles was thinking about it carefully.

It was one of those life-or-death decisions for him.

"Okay."

"Yes! Now go! GO! Make her remember WHO she really IS, and WHAT she is HERE for!" Adrian cheered, crossing her fingers.

That didn't sound so good to him after all.

Miles Edgeworth learned that no matter how risky his next few tasks were going to be,

It was all for her.

Off he went this time, to the village square...

To purchase a brand new leather whip.

O-o-O-o-O

He shuddered at the memory of her whip-wielding skills.

Who the hell taught her that anyway?

Yes, he often pretended to feel no pain every time she butt-whips him for standing her up over a dinner since he was busy working overtime, and also every time when she needs an outlet of her frustration.

He pitied himself, turning himself into her slave or something... Or her whip-doll.

But I guess thanks to that, he got used to her slashes. The problem was Wright.

He did pity the man, but in a deep dark, little corner of his heart,

He couldn't help but laugh at him mockingly.

"You have good taste in picking the perfect whip, sir!" the old man who attended to the store complimented him.

"...Thank you." _How do you judge a whip and say it's perfect_? He thought.

"Say, I don't see you around here often. Are you a tourist, sir?" the old guy asked.

"I came to look for someone."

"Ahh. I guess you've found her eh?" the old man packaged the whip in wrapping paper.

"How do you know she's a woman?"

"Oh, the whip you picked sir, was specially made to be wielded by a woman." He smirked.

"... Oh." He blushed. _Another question, how do you tell which whips are made for women_?

"Don't worry, I know you're straight son." He joked, laughing.

"It's for her." He tried to laugh along, despite his being cross.

"Odd gift though. Normally men like you would give the usual, like flowers, or chocolates, or stuffed bears." He handed Edgeworth the package.

"She's... quite different, sir." He blushed in embarrassment again.

"Oh, that's what they all say. Little troopers like you falling in love... Back in my day, the women were always glowing, giving us flowers before we head off to war. Oh such beauties." The old man sighed happily.

"It must have been a wonderful time." He politely said.

"Yes, indeed. Treasure that fair lady, even if the London Bridge falls down!" he tried to crack up a joke.

"Yes... I will. Thank you."

"I'm Philippe Green. You can call me Phil. You can come talk to me if you have any concerns! I rarely get customers these days and it does get kind of boring."

"Miles Edgeworth, you can call me... Um, Miles." He shook Phil's hand.

O-o-O-o-O

_Wait... She's not my lover_. Miles forgot to deny that in front of Phil.

He drove over to Joy's Flower Shop. He found Franziska and Eduard attending to some customers.

Franziska was still wearing that red cap and apron and white sneakers, and tied her hair.

"Oh honey, that bouquet was the best! My son was able to capture that girl's heart! He's got a girlfriend now!" a woman was complimenting Franziska.

"You're welcome, Mrs. Nottingfield!" she smiled happily.

"I knew you'd do a great job arranging the flowers!" Ed laughed, bringing in a new basket of tulips.

"Bah, I knew if you did the arranging, my son would be rejected after all!" Ms. Nottingfield teased Ed.

"Ah, don't be so harsh, Mrs. Nottingfield!" Eduard blushed.

"When will the two of you get together anyway? I know it's only been more or less a week, but you two look so compatible!" the lady said.

"Mrs. Nottingfield, you're making me blush." Eduard giggled.

Edgeworth felt a little annoyed watching the scene.

_I'd better just go. I'll see her next time_. He sulked.

"Miles Edgeworth!" Franziska raised her cap and waived to him.

"Haha, what are you doing hiding behind a wall like that, you rascal?" Ed laughed and waved to him as well.

"I was on my way back." He lied.

"Oh, silly. You must have forgotten something." Eduard smiled.

"You go attend to him, Poppy. I'll manage the shop for a bit." Eduard pat Franziska's back.

Franziska hopped over the counter and glided over to Miles.

"So, what did you leave?" she smirked.

"... Come with me for a while." He pulled her wrist.

"Hey!" Franziska tried to pull away.

"Eduard, let me borrow her for a second!" he called over to the other man.

"Alright, just bring her back before closing time!" Ed called back.

Miles pulled her into his car. He seated her on the passenger seat.

As Miles briefly walked to the driver's seat, Franziska's expression changed for a bit.

She felt as if she had ridden on this car before... This distinct scent... It was comforting, and it reminded her of someone she depended on... Like a security blanket.

"Where are we going?" she asked as soon as he got in and closed the door.

"A walk in the park. You know any parks around here?"

"There's a good park on the street after this. Why?"

He said nothing and simply drove according to her directions.

The whole time, she couldn't help but stare at him.

"Something wrong?"

"No. I just noticed... That you're quite handsome up close." She muttered, but he still heard it.

He blushed.

"We're here." He pulled over.

"What's this?" he handed her a bag.

"Your clothes. You liked wearing these outfits in particular."

"Oh, bloody hell! It has a... what do you call them? Ruffly thing! Just like yours!" she was about to burst into laughter.

"It's called a cravat, Franziska... I mean, Alyssa." He purposely blinked his eyes as her.

"So… am I supposed to put these on?" she raised an eyebrow.

"You don't have to put them on right now. Bring them home, they are your clothes."

"Thank you…" she wasn't sure what expression to show him.

"But that's not why we're here. I brought you here for another reason."

"And that is…?"

"This is for you." He handed her the package, neatly wrapped in pastel-coloured paper.

She took it and opened it carefully, meticulously, not to tear the wrapping paper.

"This is…" she uncoiled the brand new whip.

"It's a whip."

"I know that! But… Why are you giving me this?" she seemed to be not getting the point.

He was about to hit her directly, when her reflexes made her swiftly swing her whip and wrap its edge around his advancing arm.

She caught his arm successfully and securely.

"Good job." He sighed in relief.

"What the… How did I do that?!" she gasped.

"Before you lost your memories, things like these were your favourite toys. You whipped anyone who made you angry."

"I… did?" she looked as if she was about to drop the whip into the nearest lake.

"You don't have to use it. Just keep it with you. It's a memento, to remember your old self by."

"Alright…" she was a little hesitant.

"Do you want to remember who you are?" his eyes looked sad.

"Yes… and No." she shook her head.

"You're a little scared to look back, aren't you?"

"Yes." She nodded, her light pearl blue eyes looked clearer than ever.

They sat on the edge of a fountain, next to each other.

"_Long ago God was going to destroy two cities which warred against each other. But God promised to save the few inhabitants who were innocent and had done nothing wrong. When the angels who were sent to destroy the lands arrived at the entrance of one city, a man received them and welcomed them into his house. The man gave the angels food and bed, and even drove away the disturbing people who flocked over to his house. The angels told the man to run from the city with his wife and two daughters. When the man and his family were running away from the crumbling city, they were told by the angel never to stop or look back, or they would be swept away with the disaster."_

Franziska listened intently, while looking at him.

"Unfortunately, his wife looked back while running, then she instantly turned into a pillar of salt."

"What happened to the man and his daughters after?" she asked.

"I have forgotten… sorry. It was a story my father told me long ago."

"Oh." She looked at the lovely garden in front of them.

"Maybe that's why I'm afraid to know who I really am. I might turn into salt too." She reflected on his words.

"Afraid of looking back…"

"It's alright to run away sometimes… but there will come as time that we'll have to take courage and face our problems. It's not necessarily looking back, but it's accepting everything in our past, so we can move forward to the future." He spoke from experience.

He 'chose' death at one point, but he pulled through his problems in the end.

"Then… I'll do it. I'll remember my old self… With your help." She smiled, with a new expression on her face, which he recognized- determination.

"I'll help you." He pat her shoulder.

"But… I don't want to just remember myself." She said.

"Of course. You'll remember your family, your friends…" he said.

"And I'll remember who **you** are. How I can ever forget someone like you?" she smiled and stretched her sore arms.

He nodded, and couldn't help the light pink blush escape onto his cheeks.

"Okay. Let's start with the basics: Your real name is Franziska von Karma. You're a prodigy attorney who became a prosecutor at the age of thirteen. That was around the same time when I got my badge too when I was twenty. Your father is the famous Manfred von Karma. Your mother died when you were young, and your elder sister is now married and has a daughter."

"So… I'm German? And a lawyer?!" she smiled.

"Yes, a lawyer just like me, and you're pretty good in fact."

"So, how did we meet? And why are you the one chasing after me? I still have family, right?"

"Umm… Your father also had passed away around nine years ago." He had a painful look in his eyes, remembering that dreadful court trial.

"How?..."

"He… was executed for a horrible crime. He killed someone." It was hard for Miles to tell her.

"He… killed a person? Why?" her voice shook, as if she knew she didn't want to hear the answer because she might have already known it.

"That person destroyed his pride… And almost destroyed his perfect guilty victories record."

"So… that man he killed, was a lawyer too?" she continued to ask.

"Yes." So many questions, but he didn't want to avoid answering them any longer.

"What was… his name?"

"Why do you ask? Do you want revenge for taking away your father?"

"No… It's not that. Of course I would feel bitter towards the death of my papa… But… I'd like to apologize to the victim's relatives too…" her eyes were generating tears against her will.

"I'm sure that his relatives are fine… Maybe you don't need to apologize." He turned away. He felt a lump in his throat. God did he miss his father too, especially because the victim was his father.

"How would you know?" she asked.

"Oh… Don't worry about that anymore. You wanted to ask how we met right? I'll tell you." He tried to smile a little.

She smiled back and began to listen once again.

"Your father decided to adopt me and teach me to be a lawyer."

"Adopt you? What happened to your parents?"

"They… passed away when I was young."

"I'm… sorry." Her face was full of mixed emotion.

"So, your father brought me into the house, and I met you there. We technically grew up together, since your father trained us both. We studied mostly the same things, scolded as often, and rarely praised too. But we took care of each other."

She smiled.

"You even call me little brother, even if I am seven years elder than you."

"Hah, maybe you are kind of like a little brother. …Always chasing me around calling me by name." she laughed.

"Ha-ha, very funny Franziska… I mean…"

"No. Don't stop calling me Franziska." She had one of her 'Franziska smiles', the one that's not too serious, and not too bright either.

"Alright, I won't. I'll keep calling you that." He smiled.

He continued to tell her about how she grew up, her experiences as she studied and took bar and had her first case… He told her everything he knew about her.

To his surprise, he knew so much about her, felt like a stalker.

O-o-O-o-O

"As promised, you are back before dinner time." He had promptly brought her back to the flower shop's doorstep, twenty minutes right before the appointed dinner time that was strictly observed.

"Have dinner with us!" Franziska offered.

"I can't today. I have work to finish up."

"Aren't you supposed to be taking a vacation?"

"I brought homework."

"You're such a diligent, goody-goody two shoes." She poked his cheek while grinning at him.

_Don't grin at me like that_… he felt a little disturbed, like never before. He felt like he was going to go crazy that moment.

"You should go back in now. Joy and Eduard might be worried about you." He stammered.

"Yes sir." She laughed.

She stepped out of his car and walked towards the front door, not looking back.

Miles heard Joy's cheerful voice singing happily as Franziska stepped in.

He drove away, back to his lonely English Guesthouse.

O-o-O-o-O

_*ding* *elevator doors close*_

"_Papa, what's going on? I'm scared."_

"_Miles, it's just a little earthquake, it'll go away in a while."_

_*black out*_

"_Ah, it's so dark!"_

"_Now, calm down son. Let's wait for help."_

"_HELP! SOMEONE HELP!"_

"_Calm down! We'll run out of oxygen if you keep screaming like that!"_

"_Stop breathing MY air then! STOP!"_

"_NO! Don't hurt my papa!"_

_*gunshot*_

"_AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!"_

Franziska woke up from her nightmare, sweating, crying upon hearing that bone-chilling scream.

She was in a complete emotional mess, she felt anguish that night. She couldn't stand it any longer and took her coat. She rode her bike around town, searching for him. She felt the cold wind ripping through her neck until she stopped where she spotted his car.

"So, this was the English Guesthouse he was staying in? And the lights are on…" she didn't care. She had to see him.

She hopped off her bike and walked towards the door.

After a deep breath, she rang the doorbell.

Not long after, Miles stood up from his desk to check who's at the door at this hour. It was 12:30 AM.

He opened the door to find Franziska standing there with a confused, anguished look on her face.

"Franziska…" upon saying her name, she leaned over to him and embraced him tightly and began to sob silently.

"There there… It'll be alright now." He wasn't sure what was happening, but he didn't have plans to leave her alone, crying like that.

O-o-O-o-O

"It was you… wasn't it?" she curled up in her thick, flanelle blanket.

"Me? What?" he glanced at her, putting down the book he was reading, sitting next to her, then handing her a cup of hot milk.

"The boy… in my dream." She sounded really down.

"How was the boy like?" he asked.

"He threw a pistol at that security guard, or court bailiff or something… He was scared for his father's life." She hugged her knees.

"Hnn…" he sighed.

"And that horrible scream…" she was about to shed some tears.

"It was me. I was that boy." He told her the truth while pulling her into a hug… not to comfort her, but to comfort himself.

"Then it was really you…" the tears poured down her cheeks.

"It was really you… Your dad died because of my papa… How can I face you?" she buried her face in his crisp, white polo.

"And your dad died because of me… and that doesn't even make it even." He comforted her.

"It's… not your fault…" she said slowly.

"And it's not your fault either. I've always known that." He gently, yet sadly smiled at her while brushing off a tear on her cheek with his thumb.

They looked into each other's eyes for quite a while.

Miles' heart was pounding madly on his chest, and he felt warm all over, and began to feel very nervous, as she was curled up in his arms.

He felt that he was on his limits, and wanted very much to pull away, but couldn't bring himself to.

"Maybe… This is why you decided to be the one to come after me." She said in a quite-like tone.

"I really didn't understand it, but I had to see you… alive, happy."

They shared a warm, tender and comforting kiss.

As the slowly pulled away, he gently cradled her little figure in his arms and held her close, as if she was the most precious thing in the world.

She leaned on him and closed her eyes. She felt safest in his arms, and wanted to be there for a while.

_I don't… understand… Why did I just kiss her? How did that happen? When did these feelings exist? Why am I not feeling any regret to what I have done? And why am I so happy that she received me?_

Miles had so many questions in his head. The list went on and on.

But then one thing was certain to him…

He's been in love with her for a long, long time.

O-o-O-o-O

OOOH! I can't wait to write the next one!

I'd love it if you'd drop a review. Thank you!

-drops of jelly


	5. What Would Prove It

It's a one-day break, but I'm doing my best. One more hell week until summer break!!

-drops of jelly

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**FOUR**

_This profile... It's perfect. Her life is an example of perfection, that is why we should be together..._

Always...

O-o-O-o-O

"I remember you told me once, that I should find the reason why I stand in court..." she fought the sleep from entering and taking over her body, leaning on him.

"Did you find you answer?" he asked.

"I didn't understand what you meant at all... But little by little, you made me understand."

"What do you mean?" he turned to her.

"I envied the look in your eyes... It was always as if you were after something, and it wasn't perfection... unlike me."

Miles placed an arm around her shoulders and held her closer.

"You foolishly proved to me that perfection isn't the only way to be happy..." she muttered.

"I... see."

"But you know what Miles Edgeworth? I don't know how else I can be happy. Trying to be perfect was all I knew how to do, and all I could do... That's why I envied you... That's why I hated you... And..."

He had a sorry look in his eyes.

"...That's why I loved you all these years."

He was quite stunned at her sudden confession, and he felt like his heart was going to burst.

"Do you remember everything?"

"Most... It's only the most important things that I have to work harder to recall."

"What is it?"

"The real reason why I came here, and ended up here in London."

"I won't leave you." He pulled her into a tight embrace, still uneasy, blushing since he wasn't accustomed to such intimacy.

"Thank you... Miles Edgeworth." Franziska's normal tone of speaking was beginning to come back, as she rested her chin on his shoulder, and dozed off, surrendering to sleep.

Miles smiled to himself hearing that slightly smug tone of voice in her.

He thoughtfully lifted her up, keeping the flanelle blanket wrapped around her cold body. He waltzed in to the nearest bedroom and comfortably set her on the bed.

He placed the covers over her body and closed the curtains. He whispered 'good night' to her in that language they shared, and kissed her forehead. He closed the door gently as he exited.

O-o-O-o-O

"_So, she remembers everything?"_ Adrian popped a potato chip into her mouth, as she scribbled down on her little notepad, talking over the IM messenger's video call.

"Apparently. She's beginning to talk 'normally' now." Miles smiled, crossing his arms.

"_Oh! That's wonderful Mr. Edgeworth!!!" _She squealed.

"Her use of the word, 'fool' hasn't been too frequent yet, but she's speaking seriously at least."

He glanced at the wall clock- 7:30 AM

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" he arched an eyebrow.

"_I couldn't! Thinking Franziska still doesn't remember her best friend drives me nuts!"_

"I'll let her speak to you after you sleep, don't worry." He assured her.

"_Oh splendid, Mr. Edgeworth!" _Adrian's bright smile made its way across her face once again.

**xAdrianAndrewsx signed out**

**Miles_Edgeworth20 signed out**

Later:

Miles glanced at the clock again- 9:30. He had finished his English breakfast and decided to check up on Franziska.

He knocked on the door and thought she was still asleep since there was no response.

He entered the room quietly, not finding her on the unmade bed. He figured she must be still in the bathroom, hearing the sound of water going down the tub drain.

Before he turned to go out, Franziska stepped out, dripping, delicately wrapped in her towel, smelling like sweet pea flowers and strawberries.

When their eyes met and when they noticed each other's existence, Miles quickly turned back from her, trying to hide his dissonant state.

"Sorry... The door was open. I thought of waking you up for breakfast..." he spouted, trying to hide the shaking of his voice.

"You... wouldn't have something I could change into... right?" she blushed, remembering she barged in on him last night in her silk nightdress.

"I... have some things of yours in my suitcase... I'll come back with them." He was reaching his limits. She looked undeniably attractive and smelled so nice. He couldn't believe he never noticed the woman in her.

Growing up with Franziska seemed normal, and he didn't care even if he'd seen her in her undergarments sometimes when they were younger.

Now, he was getting dizzier and oddly uncomfortable.

He gave her some of her real clothing: the puffy sleeved blouse with the blue gem and cravat, with her dark vest and pencil skirt, dark stockings and black leather gloves.

She stared at the wardrobe for half a minute. She was still trying to fathom why her fashion sense was quite Victorian. She slowly and skilfully put them on, puffed up the sleeves, buttoned the cuffs as she always does her way, ruffled the cravat, slid on the stockings shaping her slender, long legs and slid on her dark skirt.

In three minutes, her Franziska-prosecutor image was restored.

She felt a sense of nostalgia wearing her clothes. Although she still couldn't completely remember who she is, she remembers her family and her childhood, and her early years as a prosecutor. But still, her memories of Miles Edgeworth were quite blank.

Now that she thought about it, all she remembers about him is that he's a lawyer and they grew up together.

She doesn't remember how she felt being around him back then, as if Miles was a hollow existence.

But now, she felt different with him. Something began to grow inside of her, a new kind of feeling in her heart.

She blushed at the thought of kissing him, and with one look at herself in the mirror, she pushed away that thought.

More than anything, she was Franziska von Karma. She was just afraid of finding out who really is in love with Miles Edgeworth; Franziska von Karma, or Alyssa?

Or more importantly, which of them was he in love with?

She entered the dining room, seeing Miles had brunch prepared for her.

"What kind of fruits would you like to.." as soon as Edgeworth laid his yes on her, he was stunned speechless. It was Franziska von Karma in front of him.

He was almost startled, thinking she has the whip on her.

"Pears, thank you." She took a seat and sipped her glass of water.

He washed two fresh pears and began to peel them.

There was silence, but it wasn't their comfortable silence... It was the awkward silence that surrounded them this time.

Franziska stared into the pears he was peeling from across the table. She watched the skin peel and fall into the rubbish and found herself trying to breathe properly.

She dreaded every second they were in the same room in this silence.

"Here you go. Bon appetite." Edgeworth broke the silence serving the pears, garnished beautifully on a dainty, English rose-painted China porcelain plate.

He was about to turn and go back to his room when Franziska aspirated on her drink and coughed hard.

"Is something wrong?" he stared at her.

"... Nothing. I'm fine Miles Edgeworth. Just stay." She cleared her throat.

He smiled cooly and pulled a chair beside her.

"Why... did we... kiss last night?" she took a bite off her omelette.

"... What a question you ask." He said.

She grunted shyly.

"Did you... really mean it?" she asked in a smaller voice.

Miles couldn't help but sigh. He was irritated that he had to answer that question.

"I couldn't help it alright? I'm about to go crazy watching you by my side and I can't do anything for you. I love you, alright?" he stammered on the last line.

"And... I love you too... Miles Edgeworth." She gulped down her second glass of water.

"I'm just confused... Is it Franziska who loves you? Or Alyssa?" she looked into his eyes.

"I don;t care whatever name you'd use. You'd still be the person I know- the one that I just fund out I can't stay sane without." He looked into her eyes as well.

"I... I want to find myself Miles Edgeworth... I wasn't to be whole again."

She was so much in pain. Unlikely, Miles pulled her into an embrace once again.

"Let's bring you back to Joy and Eduard now." He whispered into her ear.

To be continued

O-o-O-o-O

Don't worry guys, I'm going to update this by the end of this week, hopefully!

Thank you very much for reading! I'd love it if you'd drop a review.

Sincerely,

drops of jelly


	6. What Could Be the Truth

I apologize for my many typing errors in the last chapter! I was typing it in a hurry since I was studying for finals. But now it's already my break, so I can fix it all up! ...And write the next chapter! :D

-drops of jelly

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**FIVE**

-English Guesthouse, Stockbridge, Hampshire-

April 3 10:00 AM

"Wright, do you even know what time it is now?" Miles crossed his arms, glaring at him.

"_Yes. It's probably early morning at your place."_ Phoenix yawned.

"Exactly! So it would be about dawn at your place. How could you stay up that late to call me?"

"_I didn't stay up late. I woke up from my sleep, Edgeworth."_ He scrambed for some files in his drawer.

Miles sighed.

"_Edgeworth, how have you been over there? Have you found Franziska? Is she well?"_ Phoenix bent up the laptop screen to get a clearer view of his video call.

"Yes, I found her. She is suffering from amnesia, sadly. But I'm doing everything in my power the help her recover."

"_How... unfortunate." _Phoenix's face was quite disappointed.

"Hnn." Edgeworth followed.

"_Listen. I have something important to tell you. I may have found the real reason why Franziska went to England. It wasn't for a vacation, nor was she trying to avoid you."_ Phoenix said, smiling.

"Avoid me?"

"_Don't flatter yourself. I don't think she'd really fly to England to forget about you. She's smart enough to know she can't get her revenge on you that way."_ He chuckled.

"Thank you." He sarcastically remarked.

"_Anyway, I did some research around her office." Phoenix took out some papers._

"... And how did you do that?" Edgeworth arched an eyebrow.

"_I had some help." Phoenix whistled._

"I see..." Gumshoe's face popped into his head.

"_This is what I found. I'm sending it over. While waiting, I'll tell you about it."_

"Alright, shoot."

"_She's been chasing after a group of fallen syndicates. Their group is _called **VICTORIA**."

"Syndicates? What kind of business are they running?"

"_They were known to perform illegal transactions on human trafficking- overseas workers to be precise and their operations were held in England. But business went bad for them since the English police have been on their tail for eighteen years and finally arrested them. Now, Franziska handled all the court proceedings to convict each and every member of the syndicate."_ Phoenix said.

"Where were these court proceedings held at?" Miles asked.

"_VICTORIA's members were American, so all the members were tried here, at Los Angeles."_ Phoenix replied.

**"I heard she's been working her head off. Ema said she's been taking case after case after case, without any rest. I wonder what's really wrong."**

Gumshoe did say that before.

"_There is one more member left to be tried... but this last member fled to England the day before Franziska left."_ Phoenix continued.

"So that is why..."

"_And I'm pretty sure that last member fled after hearing the warnings of the other members, particularly about Franziska. And I don't think that last member would flee then sit in one place doing nothing. That last member could have done something to attempt to get rid of Franziska!"_ Phoenix deducted.

"...That plane crash..." Miles murmured.

"_Bingo. Edgeworth, we may be onto something here. I can't be there to investigate, so knock yourself out and I'll do what I can from here."_

"That crash site... It's must already be gone! The crime scene!" Miles panicked.

"_Mr. Edgeworth! Don't you have something that can help you??!!" _Maya nudged in to chat with him as well.

"Maya?"

"_Mr. Edgeworth, I didn't give you Little Thief (Nusumi-chan) for nothing, right?"_ Kay nudged in too.

"Isn't it about 3 AM? Why aren't any of you in bed??" Miles was shocked.

"_We didn't stay up late! We woke up from our sleep!"_ they both laughed in unison.

"_So go ahead and recreate the crime scene. I taught you how to use Little Thief before didn't I?"_ Kay wagged her index finger.

"Yes... It was definitely a very complicated gadget, but I somehow got it." He grunted.

"_Good. So input all of your new data. If in case you don't remember the crime scene anymore, Detective Skye tweaked Little Thief a bit so it could have a memory system. The memory system saves every crime scene recreated for the past three months. The system isn't perfect, but I'm sure that will do."_ Kay advised him.

"Thank you, Kay, Maya, Wright." Edgeworth was more determined than ever to get to the bottom of all this.

"_Good luck. I hope you come back soon!"_ Kay smiled brightly.

"Yes, as soon as I finish things. So Wright, all of you... GO BACK TO BED!"

**Miles_Edgeworth20 signed out**

"_Hey...!"_ Phoenix yawned.

"_I guess he found out we really did stay up late."_ Maya laughed.

"_It is quite obvious, with all the dark rings under our eyes."_ Kay commented.

"_Eeeew! I can't have these!! They're for oooold people!"_ Maya tried to rub the dark rings off.

Phoenix cleared his throat.

**PhoenixAlwayswRIGHT signed out **

-House of Redwood, Hampshire-

April 3 10:50AM

*smack*

"WHY DID YOU NOT AT LEAST CALL OR INFORM ME?!"

"Eduard, please stop! You don't have to hurt Miles, he must have a reason!" Joy tried to hold back her son who was quite enraged.

"Please don't hurt him Eduard... It's my fault. I ran out on my own without telling you!" Franziska helped Miles up, as he fell onto the floor from the impact of that punch.

"Why won't you fight back then, if you have any excuses?... Huh?" Eduard taunted Miles.

"I give no excuses. It is my fault for not calling very late into the night when all of you must have already been asleep." He replied- without a tone of sarcasm. Joy couldn't help but stifle a giggle.

Eduard was about to backhand him, when Franziska stepped in between them.

Eduard immediately stayed his hand.

"Poppy..."

"I'm sorry but... please don't be mad anymore Eduard. Miles Edgeworth was nice enough to bring me back here safe and sound. He did nothing wrong."

"... Do whatever you see fit." He sulked and exited the living room.

They took their seats on the sofas and Joy went to get a bucket of ice.

"I knew he'd hit me." Edgeworth smirked as Franziska wiped the wound near his lip with a cold cloth.

"Then WHY did you let him hit you, fool!?!" she put too much pressure onto the wound.

"Aaaagghh!" he groaned.

"Hahaha, it seems that Miles won't be exempted from a lot of pain today." Joy handed Franziska some more ice.

"Hmph. Foolishly foolish fools shouldn't be foolish enough to let others hit them for no reason, after all, foolish fools should still have some of their foolish self-integrity."

Miles smiled as he stared at her deeply. Joy couldn't help but grin as well.

"It looks like someone is recovering, eh?" Joy chuckled.

"Apparently, not I." Miles turned his head away and clenched his jaw, motioning to touch the sore spot.

"Don't touch it, Miles Edgeworth!" Franziska stopped his hand, then continued to place the cold cloth onto the wound.

As they were all having fun, Eduard peered in to watch them from the upstairs. He felt sorry, but couldn't apologize. He still had his pride, and...

He was jealous.

"I'll go check on my son, alright?" Joy stood up.

As Joy stood up, Eduard immediately went back to his room.

"Thank you." Miles said.

"Hmph. Be grateful indeed, Miles Edgeworth." She smiled smugly.

"Anything for your happiness." He said that line he always said to her when they were children.

"............"

"Franziska... It's been quite a while since I stayed here. I might be going back to America soon." Miles said.

"Is that so?" she washed the cold cloth.

"My superior has given me four months, but I have other responsibilities. I intended to ignore them until I have found you."

She continued to place the cold cloth on his wound.

"Now that I have found you, I may be returning soon, as I am needed back in the prosecutor's office."

"I see." She plainly replied.

"I want to make sure you're... alright before I leave. Though I originally intended to leave with you, I thought that... maybe you're not ready... your heart may not be ready." He looked at her.

Franziska showed her frustrated face... The same frustrated face she showed at court when Phoenix outwits her.

"If you know I'm not ready, why are you telling me that you're leaving?!" she banged the sofa's arm.

"I can see that Joy and Eduard are very concerned for you, and you'll be with good hands until I come visit again. I know you will recover."

"Miles Edgeworth..." she continued to sob.

"Franziska... I'll come back when you're ready... alright? I'll fly immediately after you call." He cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Miles Edgeworth..." she could not find words.

"I'm going to return three days from now. I have already scheduled my flight in the early, early morning at 2."

"..........."

"Until then, take care alright?" he pat her head.

"............" she was really getting pissed at him.

He got up and left, after speaking a few words with Joy, and taking one last look at the stairway, in case Eduard comes out.

He didn't see Eduard, so he went straight for the door, and drove off.

Franziska was dazed, still sitting on the sofa with that wet cloth and bucket of ice.

"Well, wasn't he in too much of a hurry to leave?" Joy commented to comfort Franziska.

"...But he said he loved me... Why would he leave me?" a tear trickled down her cheek.

Joy's eyes softened.

"A tear... I really do love him... don't I?" her face didn't show any sad expression anymore. Her tears just fell.

Joy watched her in pain as Franziska struggled to stop her tears.

"...They won't stop... What's the matter with me? Why won't they stop? I'm no fool who would cry over Miles Edgeworth..."

Joy hugged her tightly.

"Why couldn't he stay? I can recover better if he stayed... I think so. Why wouldn't he stay?" Franziska was all alone thinking about what went wrong.

While Miles Edgeworth went over to the crash site to check once more if it was still there.

He decided to hide the truth from Franziska, and take on the responsibility of finishing it all himself.

If that was what nearly killed her, he didn't intend to let her near any evidence again.

She would be protected in that house. She would be happy. She can recover now without his help.

He thought those things.

If only he knew,

How wrong his trail of thought was.

He would be learning it the hard way.

O-o-O-o-O

To be continued

Thank you very much for reading! I'd love it if you'd drop a review!

-drops of jelly


	7. What Actually is a Lie

Whew... Another mystery to write. LOL I can never write any Phoenix Wright long story anymore without it.

The research on this plane crash and its process is still pending, so please forgive me for any errors or impossible happenings. I will be sure to correct these as I am currently seeking expert opinion. Thank you!

-drops of jelly

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**SIX**

-Flight 1547xx Crash Site, Central England-

April 3 3:00 PM

"What brings you here once again, Mr. Edgeworth? Our team was about to clean up. After all, this case has already been solved." A detective greeted Miles.

"This case hasn't been solved yet. I have found out there may be more to this than meets the eye. I have already been given permission to conduct an investigation here, so do not worry." Miles explained with a document from the English Chief of Police.

"I see Sir. We have not touched a thing. Please inform us if you require any assistance." The detective handed back the document to him.

"Thank you." Miles slipped under the police tape and entered the crime scene once more.

_It's a good thing they haven't kept the crime scene yet, even if it was already weeks after. I do wonder... Why did it take so long to close this case if they didn't find any evidence or suspicions?_ He thought as he went over to the airplane's debris.

_I did some research on the plane's interior- That model A-678T, otherwise known as the Titanium Liner was quite a durable plane, fit for swift flights and defence against turbulence. It's quite impossible for the plane to crash by a minor turbulence..._

_**Did the plane really crash because of turbulence**_**?** One question to think about.

He went over to a huge portion of the plane debris- the cockpit and control centres. He went over to the pilots' seats.

He found nothing strange at first, until...

_Wait... There's __**blood**__!_

_**Murder in the cockpit - Why is there blood in the cockpit? Did something happen?**_ Another question to think about.

He wanted to make sure of what he was seeing, so he sprayed some luminol, courtesy of Detective Skye, onto that area. He wore a red-tinted monocle and found the area glowing luminescent blue. There was something that happened in the Captain's Cockpit.

The place was a mess, he couldn't investigate this way. He switched on Little Thief.

_There was the pilot and his assistant, so two seats were on the frontlines. The controls were here, and the windows and switches there..._

_The first class would be next, then middle, then economy class. The flight attendant's room and lavatory, and the kitchen, and the pilots' office there..._

_So, the forty two passengers were divided among the classes- eight in first class, sixteen in middle class, and eighteen in economy class, while there were two flight attendants, and an assistant pilot and the pilot himself._

He compared the Little Thief simulation with the actual appearance of the debris. Scraps of the plane were intact and he may be able to get some clues.

_Two pilots... Could they not have any idea of any suspicious activity?_

_Did someone... die? No bodies were reported... But wait..._

He inspected the parachute compartment. He found one parachute left. There were two pilots on that airplane, so _why is there only one parachute left?_

**Parachute obtained**

Miles added some details into little thief.

Assuming, there were two pilots present in the cockpit at the point of the bloody event- perhaps a murder.

He looked around the actual scenario for more clues. He found a bag hidden under the control wheel.

_Seriously, have the detectives been seriously investigating every nook and cranny?_

He pulled out the bag and checked its contents. In horror, he found a set of bloody clothes! The pilot uniform to be exact! He looked for the nameplate, or embroidered tag on the uniform.

Capt. Konfu Shing

**Bloody clothes and bag obtained**

The one who committed the murder must have either been the pilot, or assistant pilot since only the two of them had access to the cockpit. But, it does not make sense...

Why would one parachute be missing? The murderer must have escaped mid-flight through the emergency hatch...

**Murder in the cockpit notes added to the organizer**

Time to think, Edgeworth.

He began to connect his thoughts-

_**Did the plane really crash because of turbulence**_**? **The plane was equipped to stand the minor turbulences, and the pilots were adequately competent.

_**Murder in the cockpit - Why is there blood in the cockpit? Did something happen?**_ Something must have happened; the evidence speaks of it- blood in the cockpit, a bag of bloody clothes, a missing parachute. One of the pilots died, and the other- the murderer must have escaped through the hatch but didn't bring the bag with him to avoid unnecessary load...

New Conclusion:

**A pilot was murdered**, and the other escaped without turning the plane on autopilot mode, so that made the airplane crash, since there was no one to pilot it.

So... why is it that not many people died from this kind of crash? Maybe I haven't done enough investigation yet...

_Maybe this is all the evidence I can get today. There are too many mysteries surrounding the incident. I have to talk to the investigators to see if any other bodies were found._

Edgeworth turned Little Thief off, and walked out of the crime scene.

"Detective, don't clean this place up yet. There is more to this case after all. We must not end all this prematurely." Miles advised the detective.

"I see. I will take a look at the scene myself and preserve anything important. But be confident I will not touch anything."

"Thank you." He got into his car and left, without telling anyone anything until he was sure of his case... And sure of his allies.

He remembered he does not know this VICTORIA organization well yet and he will have to contact Phoenix about it again later.

*ring ring*

*beep*

"Hello? Good afternoon, Chief of Police, Sir." Miles answered his cell phone.

"Miles, lad! So, have you found anything? I knew that plane crash didn't happen for no reason. That day was certainly ominous." The man in his deep-pitched voice inquired.

"I have found a lot of evidence, sir, but I have to be sure of it first before I proceed and open my mouth." Miles explained.

"Good move. I don't want any false accusations or mayhem around my country." He laughed.

"Thank you. Now, I humbly request for your assistance once more." Edgeworth made a right-turn.

"Name it, son, I'll do what I can." He replied.

"I need a private audience with the pilot, Capt. Konfu Shing. I apparently do not know anyone in BALPA (British Airline Pilots Association), so I cannot contact him."

"Alright, I'll find this pilot for you. I'll call you back as soon as I get any news." The Chief of Police assured him.

"Thank you, sir." Edgeworth politely said, then hung up.

-English Guesthouse, Stockbridge, Hampshire-

April 3 5:00 PM

"_So that's how it is..."_ Phoenix reflected on everything Edgeworth told him about his discoveries.

"I think that's the original cause of the plane crash." Miles sipped some of his earl grey tea.

"_But I still wonder why he left that bag in the cockpit. Is it really possible he was the one who escaped? If the murderer was the one who escaped, you wouldn't be able to find him that easily."_ Phoenix remarked.

"What are you saying Wright? What do you mean by 'if he was the one who escaped'?" Miles never thought about this other possibility.

"_Edgeworth, there was one parachute left right? Maybe it was someone else who escaped? What if it was the victim? Then maybe that's why the plane crash wasn't as severe as you expected it to be..."_ Phoenix suggested.

"It makes sense... Then, it will definitely be hard to look for Capt. Shing, and there may be a possibility Capt. Zachary Kiegel, the other pilot, may still be alive!" Edgeworth hoped.

"_That's only a possibility, Edgeworth. You have to look for more proof. Your priority is to find Capt. Shing first, and clear things up with him. He may be the murderer. And since Capt. Kiegel's body was not found yet, he may be alive somewhere. You need to look for him too."_ Phoenix said.

"And... I'll have to find a connection with Capt. Shing, and VICTORIA." Edgeworth added.

"_I'm sending Ema over to help you with Forensics. Until then, find out everything you can."_

"Thank you, Wright. I'll take my rest now. Go finish your brunch."

"_Alright, alright. Good luck, and be careful. Say hi to Franziska for me."_

"...... I will... When I see her again, for sure." He sighed.

**Miles_Edgeworth20 signed out**

**PhoenixAlwayswRIGHT signed out**

*ding dong*

"Maybe that's the one the Chief of Police sent..." Miles went to answer the door.

When he went to open the door, unfortunately it wasn't whom he expected.

It was a masked man who pointed a gun at him.

"Don't move, Mr. Edgeworth." The voice commanded him.

"It is unlikely that you did not kill me straight..." Miles spoke, trying to hide his anxiety.

"You are quite skilled, and informed. We might have some use of you." The voice replied.

"Nnnngghhh..." he grunted.

"On the armchair, and do not move an inch, or I will kill you." The man took a seat just in front of him."

Little did they know that Franziska was just outside the house. She was about to pay Miles a visit when she spotted the suspicious looking man and began to contact the authorities.

Before the man could make a call on his phone, the authorities came through the door and had him surrounded, and seized him.

Franziska ran in to help Miles out of the mess too.

"Franziska? What... What are you doing here?" Miles struggled to get up from the armchair from all that trauma.

"I found that man suspicious as I saw him on his way to your house. I was supposed to visit you, but I found myself tailing him." She briefly explained.

"...That was dangerous Franziska..." he squeezed her hand.

"What you went through was much more dangerous fool!" her face grew hot.

"We'll be watching you, Miles Edgeworth... and... Ms. Von Karma, I thought you were already taken care of?..." the man cackled in laughter.

"...What?..." Franziska was confused, then saw a tattoo of a rose and crown on his arm, then gasped.

"Franziska?" Miles tapped her shoulder.

"I... That tattoo... You're..." Franziska stammered in horror.

The police pulled him away and got him into the police car, and they drove away after having a few statements from Miles.

"... Franziska, are you... alright?" Miles sat in front of Franziska.

"That man... That tattoo... Why is it so familiar?" she tried so hard to recall, her head began to ache.

"Don't worry about it, maybe you had a dream about that tattoo, but I'm sure it's nothing relevant." He tried to protect her, as usual.

"Nothing relevant? That man just tried to take you away! Or even kill you! How can that be nothing relevant to me?" she cried.

"Franziska... this is why I have to go back. I have a dangerous job to do, and you'll be better off with Eduard and Joy here. Stay out of this." He pleaded her, with his eyes so full of emotion.

"Miles Edgeworth... What is really going on in here? Is this why... I came to this country?" she inquired.

Miles couldn't answer. If he told her the truth, she'd never rest until she solves this, but if he lied, she'd find out the truth anyway...

*ring ring ring*

The phone began to ring. He stood up to answer it. Franziska remained seated, without uttering a sound.

"Hello, this is Miles Edgeworth speaking. How may I help you?"

"Miles, lad, I found a lead to Captain Konfu Shing."

"Sir! Thank you, I've been waiting for this call." He said respectfully.

"Captain Konfu Shing apparently did not report back to the airlines company, BALPA or his commanding officers at all." The Chief said.

"Does anybody know where he is then?" Miles asked.

"We are unsure of his exact location as of now."

"How about the other pilot, Captain Zachary Kiegel?"

"The strange thing was that Captain Kiegel also didn't report back. He wasn't seen anywhere after the plane crash, and someone hid all of this from the police."

"... So when was Captain Shing seen last?" Edgeworth knew that either one of the two captains could have escaped mid-flight, either the victim, or the murderer, now he was about to find out which one.

"Captain Shing was last seen at the crash site, being interviewed by the media, then after, no one had seen him ever since they expected him to report back. But he didn't. Now we're conducting a search for the two pilots." The Chief of Police sounded frustrated as how his men could have overlooked this.

"Chief, I need those two. Something else was behind the crash landing. It wasn't minor turbulence at all." Miles said.

"I see. I can tell you one thing that may help you identify find Captain Shing. His original home is in Hampshire. He might be hiding there."

Miles paused... That murderer could also be living in the same city he and Franziska was living in now.

"...Thank you. You've been of great help Sir. I'll get to the bottom of this with my detective's help, and we'll report everything back to you."

"Good. I'll be waiting lad. Good day." He hung up after.

"...What crash landing? Was this the crash landing I was in? What was behind all of it?" Franziska listened to every word Miles had hushed.

"Franziska..."

She looked intently at him.

"Those men were after you. You were investigating and handling a case so dangerous, I didn't want you involving yourself any further."

"So... You thought of leaving me here?"

"Yes. You were very brave. You were very intelligent and efficient. You were working so hard on your cases and I was working on mine, so I failed to notice you. You were already about to put the last criminal of the case behind bars when he ran away." He tried to explain what he knew.

"And I... went after him?" she reluctantly asked.

"You knew he lived in Hampshire, so you went to chase him, and he tried to kill you on this flight. Luckily, the other passengers survived."

"So... That tattoo..." a whirlwind of thoughts ran through her mind as she began to scream. Everything was going back to her. She was experiencing a lot of pain. She was getting so confused.

"Franziska! Hold on! Get a grip, you'll be alright!" he held her tight.

Tears began to flow from her eyes as she almost fainted onto the sofa. She was scared, confused, shocked and anguished.

"Miles Edgeworth..." she stroked his cheek.

"Stop. Stop all this. I'll pick up everything. Everything."

"All of it? From where I left off?" she muttered, with a tear trickling down her cheek.

"I'll pick up all the pieces, I promise." He kissed her so tenderly, so gently as if she was something so fragile and precious, and put her to sleep for her to rest her mind.

O-o-O-o-O

To be continued

Oh I thank very much the experts who advised me on this chapter. I hope the events of this one satisfied the readers enough! I'd love it if you guys would drop a review.

-drops of jelly


	8. What My Questions Are

Ugh, I'm sleepy and my eyes hurt, LOL but I just have to write this chapter!

-drops of jelly

Standard Disclaimer Applies

SEVEN

-English Guesthouse, Stockbridge, Hampshire-

April 4 8:00 AM

*ring ring ring*

"Hello, this is Miles Edgeworth, speaking." Miles answered the phone while stroking Franziska's hair, seated at her bedside.

"_Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth?"_ the man asked.

"...Yes." he reluctantly answered, while searching for the wiretap and recorder device.

"_This is Konfu Shing."_ The voice introduced himself, just when Miles finished connecting all the necessary wires.

"_Are you alone in the room, is no one listening?"_ Shing continued.

"No one is listening." He looked at the sleeping Franziska.

"_Oh thank heavens I've reached you. My __**conscience can't let me be**__. _

_I need to speak to you about the plane crash weeks ago. _

_I heard from HQ that you were searching for me. I'm ready to give you my statements. Shall we meet somewhere?"_ Shing asked.

"Alright. When and where shall we meet?" Miles asked.

"_We shall meet at the park today, at three in the afternoon. Will that be okay?"_

"Yes, that would be fine. I will see you later then, Mr. Shing." Miles Edgeworth hung up after respectfully saying goodbye.

_Konfu Shing… A rather mysterious profile… It is possible that he may be the killer, since the clothes in the bag were soaked with blood. Only he and the other pilot, Mr. Zachary Kiegel were present in the chambers at that time, so Shing must have really murdered Kiegel._

_But I am wondering about one thing._

_If he really was the murderer, why would he come contact me first? Why wouldn't he wait until I found him? He would most likely be on the run away from me, and now he wants to meet up with me?_

_And that single statement,_

"_**Oh thank heavens I've reached you. My conscience can't let me be."**_

_I can't help but think I'm overlooking something._

_At this point I can't be sure of anything. I need to do more research and talk with Shing._

"HELLO? Mr. Edgeworth, are you alright?!!!!" the young female forensic-scientist-detective sang to greet Edgeworth, who was deep in thought.

"SHHH!" Miles hushed her before she could say any more, fearing Franziska may awaken.

"Oh,… sorry." She bowed.

"Ema!... What a pleasant surprise…" he tried to hide the sarcasm in his tone, as he was purely startled at her voice.

"I'm sorry. No one came at the door, and it was really quiet, so I figured something may be wrong! But when I entered and found you here, I became relieved." She sighed, smiled and removed her pink shades.

"Thank you for your concern. Shall we have this conversation outside?" he motioned toward the door.

"Sure." She picked up her extra-large bag of who-knows-what, and walked out the door as Miles opened it for her.

"Mr. Wright told me that you may be in need of my services- as a forensic scientist!"

"… As a matter of fact, I do. Thank you. I expected you would simply aid in my investigation as a detective normally would, but bringing all your tools would ensure a thorough examination of all the evidence perfectly." He grinned confidently.

"Proud to be of help to you Mr. Edgeworth!" her eyes sparkled as she took out some of her new equipment, and some files and folders for references.

"Firstly, I will explain to you the situation, and all the evidence I have gathered up to now." Miles Edgeworth began as Ema listened attentively.

_At 8:30 PM, March 24, USA time, a crash landing of a certain aircraft was reported to the authorities. The plane that crashed was an A-678T model, the Titanium Liner. It was Flight 1547xx, which departed at 8:30 AM, also USA time, from LAX to LHR, Los Angeles to London Heathrow Airport._

_The crash was said not to be fatal, as almost all the passengers survived with minor injuries, save for two individuals identified as Mr. Gino Vegas, and Ms. Franziska von Karma, who were missing since the incident._

_However, Franziska von Karma recently turned up in Hampshire, in a flower shop, with an acute case of amnesia._

"It's a good thing Ms. Von Karma is alright, right, Mr. Edgeworth?" Ema smiled in relief.

"Yes… indeed." He crossed his arms, hiding a secret smile.

"But there is more to this story, am I right?" Ema asked.

"That is certainly true, since I have found new evidence on the incident."

_Although the crash was fatal, and no reports of other incidents connected to the crash were reported, a murder, or shall I say, struggle, was discovered at the cockpit of the plane when it was investigated again, yesterday afternoon, weeks after the incident._

_A struggle, I say, because there was no dead body found, or even reported. Although I suspected it was murder, and the body- is someplace else._

"How… mysterious… Do you really believe someone was murdered in the cockpit of the plane, sir?" Ema asked.

"With the amount of blood I have discovered, on the pilot seats, the floor and the evidence, a person might have died." He commented.

"So… Do you have any idea what could have happened to the body?" Ema asked.

_**Dead Body**__ – There should certainly be a dead body if a murder occurred… But where is it?_

"I do not know yet… But I will find the answer to that question." Miles was frustrated he could not find that piece of this puzzle.

"This may not exactly help you find the body, but I can identify the blood on the evidence, if you'd like." Ema said.

"…That would be very helpful!" _At last, I may be able to identify our victim._

"I have some blood samples of the pilots. A certain Interpol agent helped me obtain these as I did my research, and did all Mr. Wright's errands at the English Embassy. Obtaining the samples was one of them, since you told him about the blood-covered clothes." She showed him two labelled vials.

"Wright… He thought through this carefully." He smiled, reflecting on how fortunate he was to have him as a friend.

"Anyway, may I borrow the blood-stained clothing?"

"Here, the bag with the evidence inside. I did not remove anything from the bag at all." He handed the bag to her.

"If you don't mind, I'll take out the clothes from this bag." She put on her crime examination gloves.

"Of course." He said.

While Ema was examining the evidence, Miles stepped out of the living room to check up on Franziska.

When he returned, Ema already had the results.

"The blood on this clothing… It belongs to Zachary Kiegel." She said, with a serious tone.

"Zachary Kiegel?!" Edgeworth muttered in horror.

"I found the blood on this clothing to be of the same substance all throughout, and it only belongs to that single person, sir." She confirmed it so surely.

"So… The victim, is Zachary Kiegel?" Edgeworth wondered.

"Yes, I can say that. With this amount of blood, I can safely say he was the victim." Ema nodded.

Mr. Konfu Shing, I'll find out if you really are the killer or not, if you are posing a lie, or not, later when we meet…

_I will also add that this plane, if my logic is sound and Wright's suspicions were correct, was crashed on purpose, and not merely a coincidence. That single member of VICTORIA escaped to England, and Franziska von Karma boarded that plane to chase after him. Therefore, I conclude that the plane was crashed in order to rid of Franziska von Karma, even if they are to sacrifice the other passengers since a simple assassination of the woman would be more difficult in the circumstances._

_**Shing and a syndicate**__ – Could he be connected to VICTORIA?_

"So... You found out that she went after VICTORIA's last member after all, huh Mr. Edgeworth?" Ema frowned.

"Yes... After all that Wright has been telling me, and after I did my investigation, I suspected as much." He said.

"I'll keep examining the evidence Mr. Edgeworth, if you don't mind." Ema pulled out her magnifying glass.

"Please continue. And Ema, do you have information about the two men? Zachary Kiegel, and Konfu Shing?" Miles asked.

"Yes, it's another errand Mr. Wright asked of me. I have found their personal information, and their connections to any kind of organization, their criminal record, and I have also conducted research on VICTORIA." Ema smiled.

"I have compiled all of it in a case file. It's in the fifth compartment of my bag."

"Thank you."

**VICTORIA case files obtained**

**Zachary Kiegel files obtained**

**Konfu Shing files obtained**

Edgeworth first scanned the information on VICTORIA.

_So this is what you've been going after the whole time, Franziska?_

**VICTORIA**

A syndicate that had dealings involving human trafficking, originating in LA, USA

Composed of five American members:

**Henry Blithe** – in charge of defence and manpower

**Elizabeth Montgomery** – in charge of business transactions

**Mary Suede** – in charge of syndicate camouflage

**Edward Florence** – in charge of political influence

**Albert Judis** – in charge of recruitment

All members conducted their operations in Great Britain, but have resorted to hide in other countries.

Blithe was caught in Vicenza, Montgomery in Macau, Suede in Paris, Florence in Japan, and Judis in Hong Kong.

**Florence**, as of March 23 escaped from the custody of the police, hours before his trial, while all the other members are now in prison.

VICTORIA Case Information:

Head Prosecutor – Franziska von Karma

Head of the Investigation – Ema Skye

Interpol Agent in Charge – Shi-Long Lang

Trial Dates:

Blithe – December 14

Montgomery – January 5

Suede - January 23

Judis – February 15

"So, you're working with Agent Lang as well... It has been quite a while." Edgeworth smiled with relief.

"You know him, Mr. Edgeworth? He was that Interpol agent who worked with me to get those samples!" Ema lit up like a light bulb.

"We worked on a few cases before." He cleared his throat and flipped to the second page of the report.

They were filled with pictures of the five members of the syndicate.

Next, he opened the file on Zachary Kiegel. He found his picture, bio data and all the other inside information about him. Kiegel was not suspected or caught for any crimes. He hardly had any trouble with the law.

Konfu Shing on the other hand was an excellent student and pilot. He also had no trouble with the law. Miles found something strikingly odd however in his profile.

For the sake of trying to find a connection between VICTORIA and Shing, if ever they were connected, he tried to compare the faces of Shing, and the missing member, Edward Florence.

At first glance, he didn't find anything similar between the two, until he noticed a very tiny bright red orb on Shing's left ear. It was the same red orb on Florence's left ear, and all the other VICTORIA members' left ears.

"What is this red earring they all wear?" Miles asked Ema.

"It's their signature ID as a member of the syndicate. It's a symbol of loyalty and passion, and it is their creed to never take it off until they die. Ms. Von Karma said that if they took it off, they would suffer greatly and will not be given protection against International Law." Ema replied.

"And who would protect them from International Law? I believe no evildoer can escape the law!" Miles objected.

"Mary Suede... She did all the cover-ups. She has a vast intelligence network and lots of political connections. She could have all the bigwigs turn a blind eye to everything with a snap of a finger because of family influence, if ever they got exposed, but now she's already taken care of. It turned out her political connections or intelligence network wasn't able to save her or the rest of the members. The House of Suede is a very noble and strict family of politicians, and wouldn't tolerate Mary's behaviour." Ema explained.

_**Red Earring**__ – found on all VICTORIA members' left ears. It is a symbol of loyalty and passion. They aren't allowed to take them off until death. Also found on Shing. _

"I see. How fortunate. So what else is a signature ID from this syndicate? I recall Franziska reacting to a certain man with a rose and crown tattoo on his arm."

"That tattoo, is the second distinct trait of the VICTORIA members. It is placed on different body parts, but Florence had his on his arm!" Ema said.

"Thank you for enlightening me on that matter." He said. So the man who paid them a visit yesterday was Edward Florence.

**Rose and Crown Tattoo information obtained**

_**Alright, Edgeworth. Think. Connect your thoughts with the new information you have gathered.**_

_**Shing and a syndicate**__ – Could he be connected to VICTORIA?_

_**Red Earring**__ – found on all VICTORIA members' left ears. It is a symbol of loyalty and passion. They aren't allowed to take them off until death. Also found on Shing. _

**New Conclusion:**

Konfu Shing's red earring matched the one of Edward Florence's. He should be the **last member of the syndicate**, and the one **responsible for the murder or assault on Zachary Kiegel, hence is responsible for the plane crash.**

_Although I have come up with all these conclusions, I have yet to find decisive evidence... Evidence that Shing cannot counter. After all, what can his bloody uniform, a red earring, and a single parachute prove? A weapon was not even found at the scene. I have to get it all out from him, later._

"Mr. Edgeworth, I don't like the sound of this. You're staring at Konfu Shing and Edward Florence's pictures so intently... Do you think..." Ema scanned the papers.

"Yes. There's no doubt about it. And all my theories make sense if this were the situation." Edgeworth explained everything to her.

"Konfu Shing is actually Edward Florence!?" Ema gasped.

*WHIP*

"EDWARD FLORENCE?! That wretched man! I was so close to proving him guilty in court! Then he runs off... Where am I anyway?!" Franziska barked, coming out from the room.

It was as if "poof" she was back to her normal self, before her acute amnesia kicked in.

"........... Franziska? Is that really you?" Edgeworth was shocked.

"Don't you recognize me anymore, Miles Edgeworth?" she grinned smugly.

"I'm glad... That you're back." He gently said.

"I... I...... Thank you. I know... You've been taking care of me... really well." She blushed.

"As much as I want to congratulate you on your recovery, Ms. Von Karma, I think I have some phone calls to make! I'll be back!" Ema decided to give them some time alone.

"So... how is your head?" he asked casually.

"It ached a little, but now it's going back to normal." She replied casually as well.

"....."

"....."

"I remember everything... Even from the day the plane crashed, and Eduard came to take care of me... And you who came after me. I remember all the weeks..." she hesitated, confused about her feelings.

"I see. That's very important. But don't worry. I'll piece everything together by today. All you have to do now is watch. I'll catch that Edward Florence for you." He promised, trying to hide his newfound feelings for her, fearing that because she was back to fully normal, she had realized her feelings might have been wrong.

O-o-O-o-O

Silence passed between them, as they struggled to gather everything, sort things out and get serious.

".....If you think... that I lied, that Alyssa was the one who li-.... lov-... lik-..." Franziska struggled to force the words out of her mouth.

"Hmm?" Edgeworth turned.

"Don't give me that **look**!" *whip* She blushed, beet red.

"Hey!" Miles evaded the lash with a little... smile on his lips?

With one look at Franziska's face, he realized what she was trying to tell him.

And he didn't wait for her, or made her discomfort last any longer.

He swept her up in his arms and kissed her.

"...Is that what you meant to tell me?" he caressed her cheek.

"... Yes." She blushed, uttering that word.

"Then... Everything wasn't a dream... I... really do love you, don't I?..." he was trying to do a simple reality check.

"I was hoping you do."

Franziska von Karma, hoping? Where can you find that often?

Or said out loud no less.

"I thought I lost you... So I got so scared... And that's when I realized... It's so different without you. It wasn't just my conscience which bothered me... My entire life seemed so odd with you erased from it... And no sooner did I realize how... I need you." He squeezed her hand.

"I never thought you would say such things to me... Miles Edgeworth." She smiled.

"Neither did I." He replied.

"My feelings... are complex. I couldn't understand them at all. I hated the fact you were always a step ahead of me, but I couldn't forgive someone else who would hurt you.

I thought I was insane wanting to be the only one to hurt you, or make you have such strong emotions.

I was oddly... possessive. But I knew better, so I shut myself away from those feelings- those feelings of attraction to your personality, and your being a unique prosecutor from my father. Not too long after, I realized... I was in love with you the whole time..." she tried to unload her feelings, not caring about how embarrassed she was anymore.

"It's very unlikely, am I right? For us to actually feel this way about each other... But now I realize, what I'm feeling isn't a lie." Edgeworth's usual serious glare softened.

"I know. I had to fall for a fool. And I have no evidence to prove my feelings false." She blushed, more annoyed.

"Thank you... for being well... For clearing everything up." He smiled at her.

"And thank you, for taking care of everything up to now." She replied, cross-armed.

"Now, I'm going to prepare to head out to meet Shing." Miles said.

"Who is Shing again?" she asked, demanding to know the answer.

"The assistant pilot who conducted your airplane flight along with Capt. Zachary Kiegel." He answered.

"I have to come with you. I have a settle to score with him after all." She cracked her whip – the one Edgeworth gave to her as a present days ago.

"Don't you mean _'score to settle'_? Are you sure you're alright?" Edgeworth crossed his arms, tapping his finger onto one of them.

"Of course I'm alright now! Do not underestimate a von Karma's health!" she aimed her whip at him, but he successfully avoided it once again.

"I see you still whip your love interests." He sarcastically remark.

"_**Love interest**_. Emphasis on the singular form." She stressed.

"Whichever makes you happy... Anyway, let's call Ema so we can head out in a little while." He suggested.

"Good." She nodded.

_Now that I have enough evidence to unravel the mystery of the incident out of Konfu Shing, all I have to do is to play out this hand given to me by Wright, Ema, Lang, and Kay well._

_And there isn't any room for failure._

**To be continued**

Ahh, almost ending! And my vacation is almost ending too!

I'd love it if you'd drop a review!

-drops of jelly


	9. What the Answers Could Be

I know it's been almost 3 years since I worked on this story, but now I'm back to bring it to its rightful end, as promised.

I apologize for the wait! I have been so busy with college. But now I have found some spare time to finally work on this!

I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading my story up to now. I will do my best not to let you down, dear reader.

Oh, and do not try any of the following procedures at home unless supervised by an expert or professional. ;)

-drops of jelly

**Standard Disclaimer Applies**

**Short Recap:**

_Franziska von Karma has been working on the VICTORIA case, the arrest and trial of its five core members: Blithe, Montgomery, Suede, Judis, and Florence._

_Florence, whose trial was held last March 23 had an unexpected ending when he escaped the Justice Office and got on a plane to England soon after._

_von Karma immediately gave chase when she was able to locate him. She informed her colleague Miles Edgeworth that she was going to her hometown in Germany to prevent unnecessary hassle, and to act as an alibi for her absence._

_A day after, Miles Edgeworth had found out the plane she boarded was not headed to Germany but to England and it had crash landed, leaving her and another passenger missing._

_He went to England to search for her and found her in Hampshire living in a small house but suffering from acute amnesia. He stayed long enough to help her recover her memories and find out what really happened. There, he had found out about the VICTORIA case, and did some investigations himself, about the plane crash von Karma was in, and was also trying to find out the wherabouts of Florence who was said to also be on that plane._

_His latest discovery was that the assistant pilot of the Titanium Liner, Captain Konfu Shing had remarkably matching characteristics with the missing convict, Florence. He is due to meet with the suspect at the park at 1500 hours, April 4._

**NINE**

"Good morning 'maam. Would you like some breakfast? We have three available menus- the American, the Continental, or the Oriental." A flight attendant pushing a breakfast cart interrupts a young woman lawyer reading her newspaper on the stock exchange market section to offer her a meal.

"I'd like to have the Continental, please." The young woman pleasantly answers and receives the packed meal from the flight attendant, and starts to open the foil covering the meal.

As she chews each bite she puts into her mouth, she scans the cabin she was staying in from time to time. She seemed to be looking for someone.

That is, when she found Miles Edgeworth, with a bandaged leg, and a parachute pack on his lap. He was seated across her, staring at her intently.

"Miles Edgeworth, I thought I told you I was leaving and apparently not returning. Why are you here when I clearly made it seem that I needed to be away from you? And what on earth happened to that leg?" she gave him an icy glare.

"Franziska, why am I here?" he asks her back with a cold stare.

"I just asked you a question, and that is not answering it. Why deflect it back to me, fool?" she retorted.

"I must be here for a reason." He responded.

"A reason? Why would you be here? I am in the middle of doing something important." She said.

"What are you here for then, Franziska?" he asked.

"I'm… looking for someone… I need to find him. If I don't find him, a lot of people will die…" she searches herself for the answer.

"That's right. You need to find him before someone dies." Miles nodded.

"But, I think I already found him. I just need to trap him. That's why I'm here." She said.

"Franziska, why am I here?" he asked once again.

"I don't understand why you're in here too. You're supposed to be working." She answered.

"I am here for a reason." He said, pointing to his bandaged leg.

"Why? What are you supposed to be? What is your role in here? Are you alright? That leg looks bad." she asks.

"I am what happened." He merely answers.

-English Guesthouse, Stockbridge, Hampshire-

April 4 9:00 AM

Franziska woke up gasping for air, clutching a flanelle blanket wrapped around her. She was lying down on the couch.

"Miles Edgeworth…?" she called.

Not a moment long, he peeked in from his study.

"Franziska? I see you're awake." He comes in the living room, with an unharmed leg.

"What happened to me?" she asked.

"You fell asleep while Ema and I were discussing the evidence." He answered.

"No, I mean, why were you in the plane?" she asked.

"What plane? You mean your plane recently?" he asked.

"Yes. I was eating breakfast and you were seated across me."

"I was never on that plane, how else would I even be able to find you?"

"You're right, that was foolish." She massaged her temple gently with her fingers.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked.

"That dream… This isn't finished yet. We have no decisive evidence against our suspect. I think I might have seen something, I might have had some evidence in me." She explains.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I suffered from amnesia, my remote and recent memories are intact. But the memories before the accident are a bit hazy. I only remember being on that plane, looking for Florence, then I remember locking the doors to the pilot's cockpit, I remember thinking, 'I have to do something or we're all going to die'. I remember going back to my seat then…"

Miles' eyebrows narrowed in deep thought.

"Nothing. I don't remember what happened. Then I remember in my dream, you were there." She looked straight into his eyes.

"What was I doing in your dream?" he asked.

"You were wounded in your right leg. You said that… you were what happened." She shook her head, clearly indicating it all didn't make sense at all.

"I was… wounded?" he tried to think it through. Who would be wounded in that plane? Of course, the victim. Then he thought of what could be in Franziska's missing memory. That would surely explain the whereabouts of the victim's body.

"I have to remember what had happened Miles Edgeworth. I feel as if I'm missing a person in the story. I feel that I need to find someone, and not just Florence. There's another person who needs me. I feel as if I owe that person something and I have to look for that person fast." She racks her brains for any clues.

"And we need to find the victim of the struggle in the plane. It would either be Gino Vegas, the other missing person, or Captain Zachary Kiegel, the other pilot." He said.

"If Captain Kiegel was the victim, why are Captain Shing's clothes the bloodied one, and with Captain Kiegel's blood?" Franziska asked.

Ema walks in.

"Mr. Edgeworth, I have more findings about that. I did more tests on the bloodied clothes. They belonged to Captain Zachary Kiegel, not Captain Konfu Shing." She gave him a DNA test report.

"I tested his clothes for traces of DNA. And I saw traces of tearing at the site of the name label on the uniform. Apparently the killer had torn off the names on their uniforms and switched it, and sewed it back on with yellow thread." She sighed at the stupidity of the thought.

"I think it was an attempt to make us all think that Shing was the victim, and the reason why he called me was because he thinks we have that current line of thought." Edgeworth concluded.

"So, it means that Shing switched the names on their clothes and hid them purposely under the wheel in the cockpit?" Ema asked.

"No… both their clothes were covered with blood…." Franziska muttered.

"Do you remember anything Franziska?" Miles turned to her.

"I don't understand but I have this feeling that, both their clothes were covered in blood." She said.

"Are you having a hard time recalling things?" Ema sat down next to her.

"Yes. I can remember everything else, but this incident is still unclear to me." Franziska answers.

"There's a way we can help you. We get inside your brain." Ema smirks, as if she knew something they all didn't and clearly that was true.

"Get inside her brain?" Miles didn't know what to think.

"Hypnosis. We could help her recall what happened by reenacting her plane ride, and Ms. Faraday left her Little Thief with you didn't she?" Ema suggested.

"You think that will really work?" he asked, shocked, never really thinking a feat like that could actually be an option.

"Don't worry, it's a safe procedure. I learned it in college. I just never thought I'd really be able to use it in a real situation." She reassured him.

"I'm… impressed. Will you allow her to perform an exercise on you Franziska?" he turned to her.

"If it can help me remember, and if it can solve this case, then yes." She nodded.

"Alright. I'll make the preparations." Ema walked back to the study to get some of her things.

-English Guesthouse, Stockbridge, Hampshire-

April 4 9:30 AM

Ema lead Franziska and Miles into the study. It was dim in the room since Ema had closed the blinds. Three chairs were set up in the middle of the room, one for the hypnotist, one for the patient across the hypnotist, and one for the spectator, placed away from both of them.

"Please take your seat across me, Ms. von Karma." Ema gestured to the chair across her.

"Are you nervous?" Ema smiled, asking Franziska who was sighing.

"A little. I have never tried any of this before. It seemed odd and foolish." She shook her head.

"Relax. We're both here for you." Ema squeezed her hand, reassuring her.

"Alright, I'm ready." Franziska nodded.

Ema turned on a special round-shaped lamp at her side. It began to flash a gentle red light in s specific rhythm.

"Now, Ms. von Karma, I want you to look at the light." Ema directed her.

Franziska turned her head and eyes to look at the lamp.

"I want you to focus on it, and synchronize your breathing with it." Ema said in a neutral tone.

Miles watched them in a sense of wonder. Ema seemed in very much control, he felt as if he was about to fall into the hypnosis as well.

Ema waited for a minute, assuring that Franziska's breathing has been synchronized with the light's rhythm, and that enough amount of concentration and focus has been acquired.

"Okay, please shut your eyes and forget everything around you. Forget that Mr. Edgeworth and I are here, but just follow my voice, do you understand Ms. von Karma?" Ema instructed.

"Okay." She responded and shut her eyes.

_Total darkness_- that was what it was. Then everything began to vanish around her- the sights, the sounds, all but Ema's voice remained. She felt as if she were floating in darkness, in a pool of nobody knows what.

"On the count of three, I want you to open your eyes, alright?" Ema said.

Franziska nodded. While she counted very slowly, Miles turned on The Little Thief with the input Ema had prepared- a replica of the plane's interior.

"Two… Three!"

Franziska opened her eyes to see herself seated in her chair in the first class cabin. She saw the flight attendant wheeling her breakfast cart, and saw a businessman across her reading the newspaper for the stock exchange market section.

"I remember this place. I'm in the airplane again. I remember checking my planner just before breakfast, and the one reading the newspaper wasn't me unlike in my dream… It was the other missing person, Mr. Gino Vegas." Franziska looked around the plane, surprised no one could hear her when she tried to call them to ask questions.

"Why won't anyone answer me?" she asked the air.

"_They won't answer you Ms. von Karma. Just keep going. See what you can find there." Ema said._

"Is she really in the plane?" Miles approached a stunned looking Franziska and looked into her eyes.

"The suggestion worked. She's in the plane right now." Ema explained.

"That's amazing. Will something go wrong? Like, could she die in that state if something like a bombing or murder happens in her visions?" he asked.

"We're going to avoid anything traumatic as much as possible. I'll pull her out when the going gets tough, Mr. Edgeworth." She winked.

"That's some kind of course you took in college." He smirked, shaking his head, and took his seat, crossing his arms over him.

"I see a handheld audio transmitter clipped to my cravat. It sends a feed. It seems to be a man's voice…" she paused for a long time.

"_Ms. von Karma? Are you still with us?" Ema asked._

"Franziska?" Miles asked her.

"This man's voice… He was assisting me in Florence's capture… It's Captain Zachary Kiegel!" she gasped.

Captain Zachary Kiegel was in truth a special agent assigned to the air force and offered to aid Ms. von Karma in her investigation. He was a tall man of Mediterranean descent, an athletic, sinewy build as expected of a soldier, tanned skin, with dark wavy hair cut neatly short, deep-set captivating grey eyes, and a thin stubble on his chin.

"That confirms that Kiegel couldn't be the criminal. It's Shing after all." Miles nods.

-bang!-

"That's the gunshot!" Franziska's hands began to shake.

"_If there was a gunshot, how come no one but you heard it?" Ema asked._

"The cockpit walls are heavily soundproof. To hear anything from there, you have to be in there. I only heard it because of the audio transmitter." Franziska explained.

"I have to get to him! I didn't think Florence would be in the cockpit unless he really was Captain Konfu Shing!" she got up and briskly walked towards the cockpit when a man seized both her arms. The man was wise enough to seize her in the small hallway to the cockpit, where there were no civilians.

"Let go of me! You foo-" the man placed a handkerchief with a sedative on it to knock her out.

"_What's happening there Ms. von Karma?" Ema asked._

"I remember the man who drugged me. It was Mr. Gino Vegas." She said.

"_Was that it then?" Miles asked._

"No, I only pretended to be sedated, but I still got some of the drug. I waited until he was vulnerable, and kicked him down as hard as I could. I used my whip to hit him unconscious and tie him up, and then I ran as fast as I could towards the cockpit. I haven't heard anything but cries of pain since that gunshot." Franziska narrated as the images flash to her head.

"When I got to the cockpit, I saw Shing was lying unconscious on the floor, and I see Kiegel writhing in pain over a gunshot to his right leg. So that's what my dream meant… Why Miles Edgeworth's leg was wrapped in a bandage as if it was wounded."

"_But I figure that bandages weren't the ones used to apply pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. I bet Kiegel took off his own shirt and wrapped it around his leg." Miles deduced._

"You're right. I see him wrapping it around the wound." Franziska walks towards Kiegel who doesn't see her of course.

Then she sees her own self run inside and trying to frantically assist Kiegel in stopping the bleeding, making sure Shing isn't waking up soon.

"_Did you check the names on their uniforms Franziska?" Ema asked._

"During that time I was too panicked to look, but then,…" she watched as the Franziska in her vision crawled to Shing and took his pilot shirt off and reinforced it on Kiegel's gunshot wound. It was the only cloth that was absorbent enough around.

"_That explains how you thought both clothes were soaked in blood." Ema smiled._

Kiegel removed his blood-soaked shirt and placed it in a bag. He instructed Franziska to hide it under the controls. Realizing their current situation, they can't be free to go anywhere and the evidence has to be kept safe. He did not know his nameplate had been switched with Shing's.

Franziska did as she was told, then called for a small plane to bring in replacement pilots and to act as their rescue team. She assisted the injured Kiegel onto the pilot's seat. He turned on the PA system and told the passengers they would be experiencing some minor turbulence. He was going to bring the plane to an acceptable altitude so that the small plane could reach them.

Franziska and Kiegel prepared their parachutes. Kiegel had already worn his securely and Franziska was still having a hard time working hers.

That explains the parachute she saw on Edgeworth's lap in her dream.

"Haha, I'll help you with that, Miss von Karma." He chuckled. Despite his wounded state, he still gave out a charming smile.

Franziska blushed at his handsome face and perfectly white teeth.

"_Ehem." Miles Edgeworth clears his throat, asking Ema on what's happening._

When Franziska was about to put on her parachute pack, Shing regained consciousness. Before he could grab a hold of his gun, Franziska kicked it away, and in a split second she opened the door of the cockpit towards the open violet sky.

"The other plane's out there. Go ahead without me." She grabbed Kiegel by the collar and pushed him out of the plane. In the state he's in, it's more dangerous to stay in a room with a criminal than floating with a parachute until a small plane catches him.

She was going to stay to collect and secure the evidence.

"_You stayed on the plane and didn't go with Kiegel? Do you know how dangerous what you did was?" Miles spoke in anger._

"I had to secure the evidence and the convict. I had to be there when the police would come!" she argued.

"_Ms. von Karma, are you still okay? Your respiratory rate is climbing. We have to stop." Ema warned her._

"Not yet! I have to see this until the end! I have to remember!" Franziska protested.

Franziska took a spare whip and whipped Shing back unconscious. She was scared and her hands were shaking. She was on the verge of tears. She found his gun and placed it in the bag as well, careful to preserve the fingerprints.

She went back to her seat in the first class cabin to put her audio transmitter in her handbag. They were one of the most important pieces of evidence. When she was about to return to the cockpit, she collapsed. She had inhaled a substantial amount of the sedative to make her weaker and less than alert. She wasn't able to hold it and gave in to unconsciousness at that moment.

"_Why did the plane crash, Franziska? I'm sure Captain Kiegel put the plane on an acceptable height and control, and didn't you call for replacement pilots?" Miles asked._

"Shing was alone in the cockpit, and he was unconscious. If he regained consciousness he could have locked all the doors toward the sky and not receive the reinforcement pilots. He was decided on killing all the passengers in that plane along with the evidence, himself, and me!" That's when it had dawned upon Franziska.

"And the gun… I'm sure he was able to find it… And he took it!" she started to pant.

"_Franziska you have to stop this now." Miles ordered._

"_Franziska close your eyes. On the count of three, open them." Ema instructed._

Franziska shut her eyes. Edgeworth turned off the Little Thief, and Ema opened the blinds.

"…_two, three!"_

Franziska slowly opened her eyes to find herself back in the study with Ema and Miles.

And she fainted right after.

**To be continued…**

O-o-O-o-O

Thank you so much for reading!

I'd very much appreciate a review.

And I'll be able to write the next chapter soon, hopefully this month during our sports festival. :P

Have a happy, healthy life!

-drops of jelly


End file.
